Hija del Infierno
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Lily Potter no era solo Lily Potter, sino la Reina del Infierno. Incapaz de vengarse de quienes asesinaron su forma mortal y la de su marido, recluta a su hija para llevar a todos los implicados al pozo del tormento.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans Potter estaba tan molesta que decir que estaba furiosa era un eufemismo. Ella y su marido acababan de morir a manos del hijo bastardo de un hombre violado y la última mujer de una tribu endogámica, todo "gracias" a una rata literal y a un viejo de más de un siglo con una arrogancia y un ego que no debería ser capaz de encajar dentro del planeta.

"¡ESOS BASTADOS CHUPAPOLLAS DE MIERDA!"grito a la sala vacía"!CUANDO ENTREN EN ESTE REINO VOY A ENVIARLOS A LAS MÁS PROFUNDAS CUEVAS DEL TÁRTARO Y MATARLOS UNA Y OTRA VEZ DURANTE EONES¡"

"¿Lily?"susurro una voz asustada a su lado"¿Eres tú?"

Esa voz la calmo hasta cierto punto. James aún podía hacer eso...Se dio la vuelta para observar los ojos marrones teñidos de miedo de su marido y resistió golpearse la cara con la mano. Por supuesto que estaba asustado. Tomo su forma humana otra vez, riéndose cuando se desmayo.

James Potter se despertó conmocionado. Aún estaba en esa misma sala de piedra iluminada por un color imposible. Busco en su memoria, lo último que recordaba era varios trozos de madera dirigidos hacia él a toda velocidad después de que el bastardo hubiera estallado la puerta...Paro de pensar cuando vio la imagen ante él.

Era el epítome de la belleza, con una figura de reloj de arena perfecta, firme, redondo, y sin tetas demasiado grandes, un estómago sin grasa, piernas largas y lisas, un rostro aristocrático, nalgas redondas y firmes, y sin una sola mancha en su piel. Su pelo rojo sangre sólo mejorado su belleza y sus ojos verdes almendrados, incluso ahora llenos de furia y rabia le parecían hermosos. Ella era la seducción en todas sus formas para él desde su primer año.

Entonces se acordó de lo que había visto y tembló.

"Supongo que te debo una explicación" comenzó ella "Si, soy tu mujer y la madre de nuestra hija, pero soy algo más."

Esto lo preocupo. Sabía que su pequeña seria despreciada por ser mestiza pero, dado que Lily posiblemente no era humana, la considerarían un híbrido y la tratarián peor. Fue entonces cuando ella vario entre diferentes formas y su mandíbula cayo al reconocerlas.

Una mujer vestida con pieles, su cara tatuada y varios cuervos a su alrededor: Morrigan; una figura alta y delgada, con una guadaña en una mano esquelética: la parca; un hombre asiático de aspecto severo: Yama; una mujer desnuda con la mitad de su cuerpo podrida: Hel. Tras varias formas, algunas de las cuales eran evidentemente deidades no terrestres, su piel se volvió negra, como la mujer de varios brazos que había reconocido como Kali, varios cuernos nacieron en su cabeza, sus uñas se volvieron garras y unas gigantescas alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda. Cuando observo su cara, miro su boca imposiblemente sonriente llena de colmillos, con varias lenguas bífidas lamiéndolos. Sin embargo, se quedo paralizado al ver sus ojos verdes sin ningún cambio aparente excepto una luz interior del color de la maldición asesina.

James parpadeo varias veces. Simplemente no podía creer esto. Cuando abrió la boca, espero a que llegara una voz grave y profunda, pero en su lugar estaba la misma voz que su amada. Además, se dijo a si mismo que ella era muy sexy en cualquiera de sus formas. Bueno, no las masculinas.

Ella hizo aparecer un espejo en su habitación y ambos miraron con sorpresa como el medio gigante Hagrid iba volando en la motocicleta de Sirius con un bulto que reconocieron muy bien. Su pequeña. Ambos tenían la misma expresión en la cara, preguntándose donde estaba Sirius. Fue entonces cuando Lily soltó un gemido al ver donde aterrizaba.

James conocía ese barrio muy bien. No había estado allí desde que el hipopótamo erguido conocido como Vernon Dursley intento pegarle un tiro. Pero también era la casa de Petunia, la...(¿cómo decirlo sin que suene a un insulto?) de su mujer. Eso solo lo hacía peor. Observaron impotentes como Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de las protestas de McGonagall, dejó a su pequeña en la puerta, antes de dejarla sola en la noche fría de noviembre.

Cuando el hielo comenzó a recubrir la cámara, era difícil no ver la mirada de odio en los ojos de la mujer "No importa", dijo con los dientes apretados."Me encargare de él muy pronto. Pero primero..."Agito la mano hacia el espejo y la escena cambio para mostrar a Sirius Black persiguiendo al traidor Pettigrew, el hombre que los había vendido. Ahora, ya sabían porque no estaba su hija con él. El espejo se desvaneció mientras los aurores detenían a un inocente...

"¿No puedes hacer algo?"Pregunto James en confusión "Inspiraste a varios dioses, seguramente...

"Hay normas que me impiden actuar directamente, aunque..."susurro pensativa "puedo desempolvar mi diploma de derecho y hacer como un abogado..."

"Existen lagunas, ¿verdad?"pregunto esperanzado.

"No puedo vengar nuestros yoes mortales, pero nuestra hija sí. No puedo contactar y tentar a niños preadolescentes, pero por otro lado Morrigan es esencialmente un semidiós"contesto"aún así, tendremos que esperar varios años, los suficientes para que entienda..."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

"Dispara, Cornamenta"

"¿Hubo algo de verdad entre...?"Nunca acabo la frase como un beso furioso le tapo la boca, ahogándole en sentimientos. Cuando sus labios se separaron, había una mirada coqueta en los ojos del demonio mientras le susurro una sola frase, la mejor que había escuchado nunca "No lo dudes jamás..."

4 años más tarde.

Morrigan Potter se abrazo a si misma dentro de su armario. Esperaba que el reloj del salón diera las doce para poder celebrar su cumpleaños, con suerte no le darían una paliza al día siguiente como regalo.

Ella no envidiaba a su primo Dudley. Sus padres creerían que era perfecto, pero ella esperaba que existiera un lugar especial en el Infierno para ellos y otros abusadores de niños. La mayoría se sorprendería al ver que sabía eso, pero cada vez que trataba de pedir ayuda todos le daban la espalda. También sabía lo que era violación, prostituta y asesinato.

Asesinato era algo que podía venir cualquier día y que probablemente le pasaría.

Prostituta era esa señora a la que de vez en cuando su tío iba a buscar al club y pasaba varias horas antes de volver a casa y pegarle una paliza por robarle el dinero que él había gastado

Violación era lo que había pasado hace una hora en el armario.

Se miro a sí misma. Pequeña para su edad por su malnutrición, pelo corto de color medianoche y ojos verde esmeralda. Su cuerpo estaba recubierto de cicatrices del daño producido "mientras trabajaba", o sea, cada vez que un familiar la veía.

Cuando el reloj dio la medianoche, ella se vio envuelta por llamas de color verde oscuro. Esa noche, Morrigan desapareció del número 4 de Privet Drive, y fue reemplazado por una copia.

Morrigan se quedo perpleja al estar en un lugar que no era su armario. Era un dormitorio, una habitación que parecía digna de la realeza. Se pregunto dónde estaba.

"¿Te gusta el nombre técnico, o lo que la mayoría de la gente lo llamaría?"

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar una hermosa mujer y un hombre de aspecto agradable sentados en sillas ornamentadas. Había algo familiar en ellos que no podía identificar."Eee... ¿la mayoría de la gente?"

La mujer sonrió, dejando al descubierto un conjunto de dientes blancos y afilados "Muchos lo llaman el Infierno o el Inframundo."

"¿Estoy en el infierno?"Preguntó, casi gritando. El hombre se echó a reír."No te preocupes. Mucho de lo que la gente cree acerca del infierno es totalmente inventado, pero eso no es importante ahora. Dime Morrigan, ¿nos reconoces?"

Negó con la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió tristemente mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para arrodillarse delante de la niña mirándola a los ojos."Yo soy quién gobierna aquí, pero por un breve, al menos para mí, tiempo yo vivía en el mundo de los mortales, como Lily Potter."

Sus ojos se abrieron y miró detenidamente a ambos, dándose cuenta que ella tenía el pelo del hombre y los ojos de la mujer"¿Mamá?,¿Papa?"susurro en un sollozo.

Lily asintió."Sí, sentimos mucho que tenía que pasar algún tiempo con Tuney. Ella ni siquiera es mi hermana, yo fui adoptada por su familia cuando mi madre en el mundo mortal murió. Un día vamos a explicarte más. Pero ahora, eres lo bastante mayor que yo era capaz de traer a mí, y nosotros vamos a enseñarte todo sobre el patrimonio que has heredado de mí antes de que regreses al mundo de humano, comenzando por sacarte esa abominación de la frente "James trato de levantar la mano para indicar que participaría, antes de recordar que una de las identidades de Lily era Hécate, la diosa que entrego la magia a los mortales. Eso significaba que técnicamente cualquier magia o hechizo que intentara enseñarle ella ya lo sabía. Además, el aún estaba tratando de aprender la alternativa.


	2. Chapter 2

1356 años infernales más tarde.

Una mujer joven, con el pelo largo y suelto de color medianoche gruño de placer mientras tres hombres la follaban tan fuerte y rápido como podían en cada uno de sus agujeros. Su espalda se torcía mientras ellos la golpeaban en su coño, culo y boca a la vez.

Ya había experimentado varios orgasmos y estaba acercándose rápidamente al último. Cuando llego, ella gimió en voz alta contra el grueso pene que tenía en su boca, tragando su contenido mientras los otros dos soltaban sus líquidos sobre ella.

Satisfecha, hizo desaparecer a los hombres en el aire. Iba a comenzar a limpiarse cuando escucho una voz alegre en su cabeza, diciendo que tenía que hablar con ella. Suspirando, hizo un movimiento con sus dedos, quedando seca y limpia antes de convertirse en cenizas y desaparecer en el aire...para volver a reunirse en las cámaras de sus padres.

Si podía adivinar por como esta su pelo y el hecho de que estaban desnudos, ellos habían hecho lo mismo que ella hace nada.

Lily sonrió a su hija"¿Disfrutando de tu tiempo libre, hija? Igual nos puedes invitar la siguiente vez. "añadió de forma traviesa.

Morrigan se rió entre dientes. Ella había perdido muchas de sus inhibiciones en todos aquellos siglos. Tener sexo en grupo con sus padres o incluso follar en privado con uno de ellos dándose orgasmos entre si hasta desmayarse no la molestaba. De hecho, la única persona avergonzada parecía ser su padre.

Ella aún se acordaba de su cara cuando ella y su madre cayeron juntas sobre él hacia unos 1000 años. Dijera lo que dijera, era mucho menos aburrido que los videojuegos o los juegos de mesa de los primeros 100 años. _Muy buenos tiempos_, pensó para sí misma antes de volver a la realidad.

"Puede "respondió a la broma intentando no reírse de la cara de James "Pero supongo que no íbamos a hablar de compartir cama...otra vez."

"¿Directa al grano?"pregunto su padre con una cierta seriedad. Luego le dejo el turno a su mujer.

"Ya has dominado por completo tus poderes, tanto mágicos como demoníacos, por lo que ahora es el momento de volver al mundo mortal y llevar la destrucción y la muerte sobre nuestro enemigos"

"Ya era la jodida puñetera hora"

La respuesta de su hija les sorprendió un poco, pero lograron guardárselo. Ya se lo habían explicado mucho tiempo atrás.

Como el inframundo era el reino de Lily(o Lilith, aunque su marido prefería Lamashu), ella tenía un control completo sobre su realidad, incluyendo el paso del tiempo. Aunque para ellos hubiera pasado más de un milenio, para el resto del universo solo habían pasado unos cinco años. De hecho, apenas unos segundos antes el doble de Morrigan había entrado por la puerta y había llevado sus pertenencias a su habitación. Bueno, la segunda habitación de Ballena Junior.

Cuando Lilith se había convertido en Lily Evans había entrado en el mundo sin recordar quién era. Su idea era vivir una vida humana, pero Tom Riddle había arruinado su experiencia, matando a ambos e intentando acabar con su hija. Como, literalmente, era el diablo quería vengarse de él, así como de otras personas. Desgraciadamente estaban esas normas por el camino, prohibiéndole interferir demasiado. Pero nada le impedía usar su as en la manga, su hija.

James se había quejado del plan hasta que había confesado que su hija heredo su amortalidad. No había forma mortal ni divina de matarla realmente y, debido a ciertas circunstancias, varias de las otras entidades habían jurado no interferir.

Hasta el momento la lista solo incluía a Tom Riddle, Peter Petigrew, Albus Demasiados Nombres Dumbledore, su cuñada, la ballena Vernon, Snivellus y prácticamente cualquiera que se metiese en medio. No por primera vez se preguntaba si iban a tener varios pelirrojos en algún momento.

Tras las despedidas ella volvió a disolverse en cenizas.

Varias horas más tarde

Little Winning era relativamente tranquilo esa noche. La luna iluminaba las casas totalmente iguales mientras las farolas impedían entrar a la luz de las estrellas y, por una vez, Dudley Dursley no dirigía a su pandilla para hacer estragos de los que más tarde acusarían a Morrigan. En fin, era una noche tranquila de finales de verano. Hasta ahora.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar de golpe, haciendo a un gato callejero echar vapor por la boca antes de correr, y las luces comenzaron a parpadear en la intersección entre Wisteria Walk, Magnolia Crescent, Magnolia Road y Privet Drive.

Para cualquier persona que lo viera, sería como si el viento llevara polvo en una cantidad enorme y luego lo moldease en una forma humana. Si mirara un poco más, miraría aparecer a la infame sobrina de los respetados Dursleys de la nube de polvo, de pie sobre una superficie helada.

Eso fue lo que Piers Polkiss vio. No entendía que había pasado, solo que el fenómeno que había encerrado tras un vidrio a su mejor amigo estaba delante suya. Por tanto, pura rutina tras años, corrió hacia ella dispuesto a golpearla.

Logro resbalar contra el hielo...y chocar directamente contra ella, cayendo al suelo tan dolorido como si se hubiera tirado contra un muro de hormigón. Antes de darse cuenta, algo lo agarro del cuello y lo izo más allá del suelo.

Trago saliva al ver a su "presa". Él la recordaba como una niña pequeña para su edad, esquelética, con ropas demasiado grandes y varias cicatrices.

La persona que lo tenía agarrado encajaba en esa descripción, excepto por varios detalles.

El primero es que era más alta, puede que más que él. El segundo era que era más fuerte. Sus dedos apretaban su cuello con un agarre férreo mientras lo elevaban sobre su cabeza. Pateaba, agarraba e intentaba aflojarse pero no era capaz de hacer nada. Se puso histéricamente a decir "por favor", mientras no paraba de moverse.

"Polkiss" susurro en una voz que parecía una sinfonía de gritos antes de darle un tortazo"¡CÁLMATE!".

El chico lloro patéticamente durante unos segundos antes de caer al suelo, donde se encontró paralizado por el miedo, la humillación y la curiosidad.

"¿Quién...qué diablos eres?"le pregunto. El niño con cara de rata no podía ser muy inteligente, pero sabía que ella...no, eso no podía ser humano.

"No es asunto tuyo, pero "susurro en un tono suave, casi seductor mientras pasaba las manos por sus ropas demasiado grandes "creo que necesitare tu ayuda para...un pequeño proyecto."

Él asintió firmemente. Cualquier cosa antes de salir herido. Morrigan no pudo dejar de pensar que era apropiado que Petigrew y su primo séptimo squib tuvieran similares formas de pensar. No es como si ninguno supiese o ella lo contase por ahí.

Cuando había llegado aquí su copia había desaparecido de su cama, otorgándole una forma humana...y todos sus recuerdos. Era así como lo había reconocido. Estaba a punto de borrarle la memoria cuando se le había ocurrido una idea.

Si, sabía como dejar a Dudley y a todos los demás como una mierda. Era perfecto.

Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego los abrió, luz verde brillando en ellos...

Piers se despertó un rato más tarde, preguntándose qué había pasado. Tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza sin ningún origen conocido mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa. Por un segundo recordó ver a la sobrina de los Dursley, pero ese recuerdo fue desechado rápidamente. Igual si se metía en la cama se libraba de este dolor, pensó.

Cuando llego a su casa y se metió en su cama no podía saber que parte de Little Winning iba a ser un infierno en pocas horas.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras encargarse de Piers, Morrigan camino a lo largo de Wisteria Walk, buscando detenidamente una casa mientras se sentía enormemente furiosa.

¿Cómo podían eso idiotas no darse cuenta de lo que tenían delante?¿COMO?. Ella había pensado muchas veces en borrar esa ciudad del mapa cuando volviera, pero sabía que no era viable. Los pecados hechos en la ignorancia no importaban abajo, igual que no importaba que bien o mal que hubieses hecho. El cielo era un concepto inventado. Solo existe el infierno o el mundo de los muertos. Todos van al mismo sitio, solo que a distintas secciones.

En definitiva, cuantos más muertos más papeleo. Y a saber cómo reaccionaban los mortales.

Casi paso la casa, por lo que se paro.

Era muy vieja, con la pintura desconchada y la madera con extrema necesidad de pulido. Un montón de basura y un grupo de gatos raros, que sabía que eran medio kneazles, remataban la descripción. Otras casas en el mismo estado o peor se encontraban a su alrededor, chocando contra la habitual fachada de normalidad del pueblo.

Si, era la casa de Arabella Figg. Su próxima víctima.

En lugar de meterse directamente en la casa, extendió su aura brevemente. Cuando los gatos se fueron espantados, se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola sin tocarla siquiera y colándose en la casa oscura tras bloquear todo hechizo de alarma o barrera colocada alrededor de la casa con un movimiento de mano.

Sus ojos observaron la oscuridad que la rodeaba, dándole detalles acerca de cada cosa a su alrededor. Tras un minuto de observación y memorias de su copia se dio cuenta que ella se había casado en un cierto momento, adoraba a sus gatos (aunque parecía que no tanto como antes), cojeaba y, sobre todo, ocultaba algo. Poco después abrió un cajón de un escritorio y saco un libro que parecía un diario.

Lo era. Detallaba cada cicatriz, abuso, herida,...incluso sus dolores de cada mes gracias al montón de manteca andante. Su genio subía con cada línea hasta que escucho un ronquido en el piso de arriba. Lentamente subió las escaleras. Podría haber flotado pero, ¿donde estaba la diversión en eso?. Pronto se encontró frente a la envuelta en mantas viejas anciana espía de Dumbledore.

La duda pudo con ella, ¿era culpable?. Por lo que sabía el viejo podría haberle echado un Imperio todo este tiempo. No sería la primera vez. Sus ojos brillaron por segunda vez esa noche mientras revisaba cada memoria, buscando signos.

Dumbledore podía creerse un gran maestro de las Artes Mentales, pero era un novato. ¿Borrar la memoria? Puede hacerlo cualquiera con una varita. ¿Revisar cada pensamiento, recuerdo y emoción de una persona? Por supuesto que podía. ¿Meter la "mano" en la cabeza de alguien y hacerles incapaces de percibir de ninguna manera a sí mismo y sus aliados? Dudoso. ¿Poseer el cuerpo, conciencia y voluntad de una persona a varios kilómetros de distancia? Posiblemente le diese un infarto por pura envidia.

¿Infancia? Fuera. ¿Malos tratos por no tener magia hasta que escapo? Fuera. ¿Segunda Guerra Mágica? Interesante, pero no lo que buscaba. ¿Recibir dinero para asegurarse de que un niño no sale de su casa? Fue...un momento. Paro y rebobino la memoria. Poco después reviso cada pedazo de su mente.

No obliviates. No imperio. No pociones de lealtad. Definitivamente la mujer va al paredón.

Convoco agua fría del aire y la echo sobre su cara, despertándola bruscamente.

Confusa, parpadeo por un segundo. Cuando vio quién estaba allí, intento gritarle. No salió ningún sonido. También noto aterrada que no podía moverse.

"Una lectura muy interesante "dijo, mostrándole el diario. Su cara tomo una mueca de miedo "Nada que no supiera antes, pero interesante. ¿Conque querías ser recordada, eh? ¿Por eso aceptaste el dinero?"

Ella la miro con una expresión que parecía decir ¿Y qué?. En sus ojos solo había seguridad, confianza...y odio.

Eso ya era prueba de culpabilidad. A una velocidad inhumana, Morrigan agarro los lados de su cabeza y acerco su cara. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad mientras lo hacía.

Arabella no noto sus escudos mentales rotos, por lo que se tranquilizo. Tras un rato comenzó a preguntarse quién era esa chica. Poco después se pregunto quién era y donde estaba. Se había convertido en un montón balbuceante de una mujer poco antes de respirar por última vez.

La chica miro al cadáver con una ínfima pizca de remordimiento, posiblemente lo último que quedaba de su humanidad. Ella ya había matado muchos en los últimos mil años como parte de sus pruebas. Sin ir más lejos recordó cuando ella había comenzado a emplear armas.

Fue cuando ya llevaba unos 90 años en el inframundo. Su madre ya llevaba más de una semana preparándola para las armas cuerpo a cuerpo según la tradición de sus habitantes. De hecho, ya le había contado lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Contarlo era una cosa, hacerlo era algo muy distinto. Eso lo recordaba.

Por tanto, cuando la echaron al pozo con un arma la primera vez, no pudo evitar a las almas de los violadores. La dejaron allí rota, curándose. Era doloroso que su madre no la ayudara, pero ya le había avisado de que no podía hacerlo. Tras una semana de violaciones nocturnas, corto una de las almas por la mitad. Fue entonces, cuando varios bajaron y le ayudaron hasta cierto punto.

Las almas eran cosas que no podían destruirse, le había contado su madre. Cortarlas, corromperlas, mutarlas e incluso tallarlas y romperlas era posible, pero al cabo de un tiempo volvían a unirse.

Había pasado casi un año en ese pozo, hasta que masacro a todos los que estaban allí dentro. Varios millones de hombres condenados cortados en pedazos...sin que ninguno la toque. Evidentemente luego necesito un terapeuta, como todos los demás daemons que pasaban esa prueba. Pero había valido la pena.

De todas formas dudaba que los humanos lo vieran de esa manera.

Estuvo a punto de salir cuando se dio cuenta de algo. La habían reconocido al menos dos personas. Error suyo. Tenía que haber recordado antes emplear todas sus habilidades.

Ella sonrió mientras con un pensamiento disolvió sus ropas viejas a sus partes más pequeñas y las volvió a unir en una sudadera con capucha negra con una estrella de ocho puntas roja en su espalda, una camiseta limpia, unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color que la sudadera y botas militares. No había usado ropa interior desde hacía varias vidas y llevar algo encima tras tantos siglos era incomodo. Entonces cambio su aspecto.

Ahora tenía cabello rizado de color rojo sangre, ojos azul hielo y sus rasgos habían cambiado lo bastante para no ser reconocible. Podría haber cambiado más, pero no le interesaba estirar una forma animal, se sentía raro ser un hombre y, sobre todo, teleportarse le gastaba mucho.

Al salir de la casa, desbloqueo los hechizos de alarma, camino un rato y se coló por la ventana del segundo dormitorio de Dudley. No necesitaba dormir, pero era mejor no estar donde no se suponía. Invirtió la transfiguración de su ropa y volvió a un aspecto humano desnutrido antes de meterse bajo una manta en la cama rota.

Con ella fuera, uno de los gatos, temeroso, volvió a meterse en la casa. Con miedo, fue seguido por los otros.

Cuando el último entro la casa brillo por un segundo antes de que el fuego maldito latente que Morrigan había dejado estallara la casa y incendiara toda la calle.

Sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar el sonido estridente de la sirena de los bomberos.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bueno, ahí tienes, chica", dijo tío Vernon, con una sonrisa desagradable en su cara."Plataforma nueve, plataforma diez. Su plataforma debe estar en algún punto intermedio, pero no parecen haberla construido todavía, ¿verdad?"

"Si estuviera tan a la vista, ¿no se habrían enterado todos hace años?"Morrigan dijo sarcástica. Oh, Vernon iba a estar pasando un mundo de dolor dentro de nada, pensó con alegría "El pilar entre ambas plataformas es una ilusión que lleva a una habitación con un hechizo de ampliación dentro. La ilusión es solida si no se detecta nada mágico en las proximidades y tiene un repelente para personas normales allí, por lo que ni se molestan en mirar"

Sonrió ante la mirada perdida de su tío mientras se alejaba. Pensó en lo que llevaba trabajando cerca de un mes y volvió a sonreír. Si un tiburón viera esa sonrisa escaparía aterrorizado.

Los Dursley si que iban a pagar muy caro, pero llevaría tiempo. Y ella quería saborear todos sus sentimientos. El miedo sabía un poco ácido y la desesperación era enormemente dulce, aunque no era nada comparable con la vergüenza.

"Lleno de muggles, por supuesto "Que carajo, pensó mientras cambiaba ligeramente su apariencia. Solo entonces miro detrás de ella.

Un grupo enorme de pelirrojos dirigidos por una mujer gorda (para ser justos, ella tenía algo de miedo a las personas obesas) iban directamente hacia el portal. Los Weasleys.

Mama le había hablado de ellos. Totalmente fanáticos a Dumbledore, ellos harían cualquier cosa por el bastardo si se les mandaba. Prácticamente no pensaban por sí mismos. La mujer parecía mirar por todos lados, posiblemente buscándola. No podía permitirse eso pero necesitaba información, así que volvió a su aspecto normal. Entonces el hipopótamo la agarro del brazo.

"Hola querida," dijo,"¿Primera vez en Hogwarts? ¡Ron es nuevo también!"

Ella miro al chaval pelirrojo con pecas que tenía delante. Nada más verlo casi gimió de hambre al notar su odio. Era delicioso, pero eso no le impidió entrar en sus mentes. Lo que encontró no la sorprendió.

Ella SABIA que los Weasleys trabajaban para Dumbledore y le robaban de sus cuentas, pero ahora veía la verdad. Del grupo de allí, la madre, Ron y una versión mayor de Ron estaban implicados directamente, con Ron de hecho pensar en usar una poción de amor en ella junto con un contrato matrimonial que Dumbles y la Madre habían confeccionado para ambos. Se rió ante ello.

Increíblemente, los gemelos y la niña pequeña no sabían nada al respecto. Lo único que los gemelos querían era bromear y la niña...bueno, decir que vivía en una fantasía era quedarse corto.

"Señora, yo no te conozco y no tengo idea de qué hablas."

"Oh, lo siento, querida, pronto estarás donde debes, Fred, George, ayudad con ese carro, tú vienes conmigo."

Cuando ella comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el portal, tomo una respiración profunda y gritó,"¡Ayuda, quien sea, esta mujer trata de llevarme!"

Los mundanos podían ser incapaces de teleportarse pero cuando un niño está en peligro se mueven rápido. Una estación de tren en domingo es muy concurrida y la gente comenzó a abalanzarse sobre los pelirrojos desde todas direcciones. Morrigan se soltó con fuerza, escuchando un crujido gratificante y un chillido de dolor. Golpeando a cualquiera que intentase cogerla y escurriéndose como pudo, ella se borro de los sentidos de todos y devoro los recuerdos de su aspecto de las mentes de los Muggles mientras atravesaba la columna y se metía a toda prisa en el tren. Lo único que lamentaba era tener que dejar a la cría aterrorizada viendo como detenían a su familia, aunque, pensándolo mejor, podría ser peor. Al menos esta vez no le arranco el brazo a alguien.

Busco un compartimento vació, coloco sin demasiado esfuerzo el baúl en el portaequipajes y, tras sentarse, puso los ojos en blanco. Literalmente. Sería la última vez durante un rato en que podría tener una conversación tan larga.

"_¿Mama?"_

"_¿Si, dulzura?"_

"_Tengo que contarte algo _"así fue a través de cada detalle de lo que había pasado, incluyendo sus precauciones. También le contó algunas cosas que pasaron después de que quemara a la señora Figg (quién estaba recibiendo un tratamiento particular). Ella se rió enormemente de algunas de ellas. Sobre todo de lo que actualmente le pasaba a Marge Dursley.

En otro lugar...

Marge Dursley grito de dolor y pánico mientras sus perros entrenados desgarraban su rollizo cuerpo. Lo último que vio fue a su fiel Bulldog Ripper tirarse a su cara con los ojos rojos de rabia antes de gritar otra vez...

De nuevo en el tren

Tras conversar con su madre y su padre, que se había unido hace poco, se dispuso a relajarse durante el viaje. Entonces golpearon la puerta.

"Pasa "susurro irritada mientras una chica con el pelo rizado de color marrón se metía en la puerta, preguntando por un sapo.

"Yo no lo he visto "dijo" aunque una belleza como tú no debería ponerse a buscarlos"

Ella la miro extrañamente con su ojos marrones tan lind..Un momento, ¿de donde sacaba esa idea?. Ella era una humana normal, probablemente una de primera generación. Por lo que veía, podía ser que ese era su primer cumplido. Decidió que estaba mejor acompañada.

"Bueno, ¿que piensas de la magia?"

Su boca se abrió y comenzó a dar una diatriba acerca de lo difícil que era, concluyendo con "y eso es realmente algo delicado para mí, ya que nadie en mi familia es mágico. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger. ¿Y usted es?"

"Morrigan Potter"

"¿En serio?"pregunto encantada" He leído sobre usted en _Historia Moderna Mágico, El Auge y caída de las Artes Oscuras_y _Grandes_ _acontecimientos mágicos del siglo XX_."

"Gracias por los nombres de los títulos a cuyos autores debo demandar "gruño. Varios demonios pasaron objetos del mundo de los vivos y eso incluía esa mierda de libros. La cara de sorpresa que puso era sin precio.

"Veras "le explico, intentando contenerse"soy la única persona que sobrevivió a esa noche (en teoría, pensó para sí). Nadie me hizo jamás una entrevista, por lo que nadie más lo sabe. ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que saben entonces? Para conseguir más galeones, por eso."

"Pero, los libros..."intento justificar.

"Si, los libros. ¿Has visto el de estudios muggles?"pregunto "Atrasado más de un siglo y ni siquiera da los conceptos exactos. Por el bien del estatuto del secreto debería ser obligatoria. ¿Historia de la magia? Pura propaganda sangre-pura ¿Historia de Hogwarts? Todos los problemas actuales estaban hace mil años y no hacen nada al respecto...¿quieres más?"le pregunto "Además, no es como si necesitáramos realmente varitas"

Ella la miro con una sonrisa, desafiándola. Se la borro de inmediato cuando transfiguro sus ropas en la túnica negra de estudiante y, con un gesto de la mano, conjuro un grupo de moscas dentro de la cabina antes de expulsarlas con un parpadeo. La palidez en su cara era similar a la de la nieve.

"¿Podemos?"pregunto alguien desde la puerta, antes de que fuese echado a un lado por un hurón rubio y sus dos gorilas. Los reconoció de inmediato: Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Los vástagos de 3 tres de sus enemigos. Miro hacia detrás y vio a dos niñas, una rubia y otra morena, que estaba ayudando a la anterior a levantarse.

"Estaban primero ¿Sabes?"

¿Es verdad?"preguntó el muchacho, mirándola"Dicen que todo por el tren que Morrigan Potter está en este compartimento."

Mierda, debería haber colocado barreras. Pero eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Vio a Hermione bajar la cabeza, como si esperase insultos. No mientras estaba delante.

"Esa seria yo "respondió en voz bajo mientras se levantaba. Él la miro y de inmediato noto algo raro.

"¿Donde está la cicatriz?"Hermione también se dio cuenta en ese momento.

"Las cicatrices físicas se acaban curando, al menos cuando no son...amputaciones "dijo, mirando a las piernas de los hombres. Los gorilas taparon sus genitales casi de inmediato y las chicas se llevaron la mano a la boca mientras el hurón solo sonreía condescendientemente, como si no la hubiese escuchado.

"Son Crabbe y Goyle," dijo, señalando a los dos muchachos corpulentos."Malfoy. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy."

Hermione y la niña morena de detrás de la puerta rieron por lo bajo, posiblemente por la referencia a James Bond. El las miro con disgusto.

"¿Te parece gracioso, Davis?. Tiene merito para alguien nacido de un animal y tú "se dirigió a Hermione"eres probablemente una asquerosa sangre sucia."

Estas denominaciones la cabrearon. Varios demonios, ninguno de los cuales estaba actualmente vivo, la despreciaban por ser parte mortal. Había sido lo último que habían dicho. Por desgracia, esto no era el inframundo y, en consecuencia, no podía masacrar a cualquiera que insultara su sangre. Entonces se dirigió de nuevo a ella, indiferente de los lloros que podían llegar a producirse.

"Pronto, aprenderás que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otros, y que no quieren hacer amistad con el tipo equivocado. Puedo ayudarte con eso", dijo con frialdad, extendiendo su mano.

Ella le respondió mirándolo brevemente. Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue un borrón y Draco cayó al suelo, agarrándose la entrepierna. Sus secuaces se movieron, pero ella hizo dos petrificus totalus con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba al rubio y lo elevaba sobre si.

"Garras..."susurro, mirando aterrorizado a la mano que lo sostenía. Las tres chicas también miraron. Morrigan suspiro al ver que una mínima parte de su forma demoníaca había salido"¿Que cojones eres?"

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todas le estaba atendiendo. Como lo odiaba.

"Alguien que has cabreado soberanamente "apretó un poco más, mientras el chico pataleaba en pánico y intentaba escapar de su garra acerada "Bueno, Draco, te contaría unas cuantas verdades ahora, pero va a ser mejor hacerlo después de toda la tontería del Sombrero, ¿no crees?"el asintió aterrado "Buen chico "lo soltó y dirigió la mano a la puerta"¡AHORA FUERA!".

Cuando salió ella torció un dedo para borrar la mancha húmeda que había en la moqueta. Entonces miro las tres caras con bocas abiertas que estaban allí y lo noto.

Su aura demoníaca parecía indicarle algo acerca de esas chicas, pero no sabía que. Ese aura normalmente expulsaba a los mortales a su alrededor, pero aquí casi parecía querer...¿abrazarlas?

Si, un día raro.

Más tarde, mientras oía el sonido del agua moviéndose, decidió que debía hablar con sus compañeros.

"Supongo que hay 4 clases de sangre en este barco, aunque no es como si creyera eso"

"¿Cuatro?"pregunto Hermione, extrañada.

"Si", respondió Daphne Greengrass, la rubia "yo soy una sangre-pura, es decir, todos mis abuelos eran magos. Tracy aquí "señalo a la niña morena "es un mestizo, su padre es un mago pero su madre era mugglenacida. Tú, Hermione, eres una nacida de muggles, ya que no tienes antepasados mágicos...pero Morrigan aquí es un mestizo también, no un híbrido"

"En realidad mi madre no era...exactamente...humana."

"Pero si todos los libros dicen..."

"...que era primera generación. Lo sé. Pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en vosotras "las miro con sospecha, ellas tragaron "y creo que os lo puedo contar bien, aunque será en un lugar más privado. Por cierto "cada una de ellas noto algo en su cabeza "he potenciado vuestros escudos de Oclumancia, chicas, aunque tuve que construir los de Hermione desde cero."

Llegaron justo cuando Hermione iba a comenzar otra carga de preguntas. Tras un percance con el sapo lograron entrar.

Paso justo como en las memorias que sus padres habían compartido con ella. McGonagall apareció y les explico sobre las casas. Casi perdió la paciencia cuando los fantasmas la vieron y salieron corriendo y, por una vez, relajo brevemente sus escudos. Cuando todo el mundo piensa en la misma línea o similar puedes bajarle el volumen. Algo muy práctico.

Sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a ella, todas sus compañeras fueron a Griffindor. Por un segundo se pregunto cómo reaccionarían sus familias y si ella, al patear metafóricamente el culo de Malfoy, había cambiado sus opiniones acerca de las casas. Al escuchar su nombre, se dirigió al taburete gimiendo internamente ante los rumores en las mesas y McGonagall le puso el sombrero encima.

"_¡EL PENE DE JESUCRISTO EN UNA ESTACA!"_grito una voz sorprendida en su cabeza.

"_¿Pasa algo?"_

"_Si por "algo" te refieres a la hija de la Reina de los Infiernos, entonces es la primera vez _"susurro horrorizado.

"_Tranquilo, no es tu hora aún"_

"_Y la tuya jamás será. Entonces, ¿donde quieres estar?"_

"_¿No se supone que eliges tú?"_pregunto curiosa. Esto no parecía a lo que le había dicho su madre.

"_Si, pero tú, princesa demoníaca, podrías caber en cualquier casa. Personalmente te pondría en Slytherin, pero nadie sospecharía de una planificadora como tú con tus amigos en_¡GRIFFINDOR!"

La mesa de bandera roja y oro estallo en aplausos. Le gustaba. Roja de la sangre recién derramada. Oro de los planos de tortura de avariciosos y banqueros. Fue hacia su sitio y miro a la mesa de profesores. Mcgonagall, Sprout y Flitwick tenían que pasar la revisión, mientras que el resto de profesores basto con una revisión profunda en cada tiempo de cada uno para descartarlos como amenazas. Bueno, deberían echar fuera al de estudios Muggles. Como mínimo deberían contratar a un muggle nacido o a un squib que viviese fuera del mundo mágico, no a una sangre pura ignorante.

Noto una pequeña presión en su cabeza y dirigió los ojos hacia Dumbledore, que oculto bien su sorpresa, antes de mirar hacia el viejo amigo de su madre: Snape. El hombre grasiento no paraba de verla con odio y resentimiento... Evalúo sus opciones. Su padre lo quería muerto, pero incluso él admitía que fue probablemente culpa suya que se hubiese unido a Tom(miro al imbécil con turbante al lado de Snape). Su madre, por otro lado, quería que lo investigara antes de matarlo. Se encogió de hombros y se deslizo en la mente del hombre.

Su boca casi se abrió con sorpresa. No, sorpresa seria un eufemismo.

Vio que aún guardaba rencor por James, pero él solo tenía amor por Lilith. Amor suficiente para jurar que ayudaría a su hija aunque tuviera que sufrir pensando en lo que no pudo ser. Amor suficiente para ser capaz de hacer un patronus sin que los gusanos se lo comiesen, algo en lo que Dumbledore era ineficaz por completo.

Miro más profundamente, en sus recuerdos de infancia con Lily y con la puta de su tía, el dolor de estar en diferentes casas, la soledad y desesperación que solo subieron cuando cometió ese error al insultarla. Una serie de recuerdos la atrajeron más.

Snape escuchado la profecía. Snape delante de Dumbles pidiéndole que haga algo POR LOS TRES y recibiendo un obliviate por detrás antes de caer aturdido. Snape intentando escribir una lechuza a su madre y otro obliviate mientras la interceptaban. Snape siendo obligado a tomar pociones de lealtad a Dumbledore y luego más obliviates.

Aunque sorprendida, solo pudo encontrar sinceridad. Los recuerdos falsos no tienen ese nivel de detalle y ella había gastado varios siglos aprendiendo a no perderse nada. Snape era una víctima. Y, por alguna razón que no entendía, creía que podía confiar en él.

Además, su maldita aura estaba cantando con la del hombre. Tenía que preguntar a su madre acerca de ello. Una pena que solo podía hacerlo en determinadas fechas dentro de los terrenos del castillo.

Uno de sus compañeros comenzó haciendo un comentario muy grosero acerca de sus compañeras, algo de que deberían estar con sus familias entre las serpientes. Iba a echarle la bronca, cuando Tracy le pregunto al chico que pensaba de los nacidos de muggles.

"¿Sangre sucia?"dijo con desprecio "Ni siquiera deberán permitirse aquí, son completamente inferiores..."

"¿...a nosotros, los mortifagos y sus descendientes que no son de Slytherin?"completo ella.

"Justo "dijo alegremente, antes de palidecer ante sus palabras recién dichas.

Que hubiese un encanto Sonorus sin varita en su boca desde que dijera acerca de las serpientes podía influir. Varios en todas las casas habían palidecido, otros se habían quedado en silencio completo, mientras que los Slytherins solo prestaban atención.

Ella solo los miro hasta que encontró a un hurón rubio. Su sonrisa depredadora hizo que se mease.

"Draco, Draco, Draco,"dijo en voz alta "creo que hay algunas cosas que deben decirse aquí alto y...Director, ¿tendría la amabilidad de SALIR DE MI CABEZA?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore había tenido muchos malos días en sus 124 años de vida, pero esta semana era de las peores.

El lunes se había enterado que su espía Arabella Figg había muerto junto a sus gatos varias semanas antes por un incendio que había devorado su barrio entero. No era una gran pérdida ya que solo era una squib pero aún así era difícil encontrar a cualquier otra persona del mundo mágico bajo su servicio que no la cagara tratando de interpretar a un muggle.

El martes los duendes esencialmente le habían arrebatado sus cuentas. Bueno, en realidad habían matado a los que estaban aliados con él, con las cuentas de sus seguidores en revisión pendiente. Lo único bueno es que también habían hecho lo mismo con las de varios mortifagos después de que un pajarito les hubiese chivado acerca de una determinada copa de oro en la bóveda de los Lestrange. Aunque odiaba a los bichos, no podía dejar de agradecer que ellos hubieran hecho más fácil para él eliminar a Tom, aunque no era lo planeado.

El miércoles Fudge le había llamado por una pesadilla que tenia. El muy inútil probablemente había encontrado un boggart y se había meado encima. Los demonios no existían, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Eran solo cuentos.

Ayer, jueves, una de sus alarmas se había activado. Cuando apareció en la aldea de Little Hangleton, había corrido a toda prisa a la choza de los Gaunt, abierto el tablón del suelo, sacando una caja y abriéndola. Miró su mano reseca. Si bien una ilusión y destilar el elixir de la vida de la Piedra Filosofal, conseguida por el Bien Mayor mediante imperius a los Flamel, ayudaba, tenía muy serias dudas de que valiera para más de un año.

Lo único en claro que había conseguido es que alguien no solo había robado el anillo, sino que además lo había hecho colocando las maldiciones y hechizos del mismo en un objeto muggle. Un caramelo de limón, para ser específicos. Muy irónico, pensó más tarde. Lo habría matado si no hubiese comenzado por desenvolver el mismo.

Hoy, viernes, sinceramente no sabía que pensar.

No veía a los Weasleys. Dos chicas de antiguas familias de Slytherin acababan en Griffindor de todos los lugares casi hizo que saliese de su asiento. Pero la visión de su Niña-Que-Vivió, su mártir, era algo... inesperado.

Ella esperaba una niña pequeña para su edad, maleable y fácil de manipular, que confiase en la primera persona que fuera amable con ella. No a una chica alta, de apariencia confiada y orgullosa y, sobre todo, sin el Horrocrux en su cicatriz que la marcaba como ganado a descuartizar. Tampoco que lo que esencialmente era un clon de Lily Evans con otro color de pelo(nota mental: duplicar la dosificación de hechizos y pociones a Snape) le mirase cuando había hecho Legeremancia en ella. Debía ser casualidad, pensó, mientras volvía a meterse en su cabeza. Si, casualidad.

Ella paro de hablar y lo miro de inmediato. Imposible.

"Director, ¿tendría la amabilidad de SALIR DE MI CABEZA?"No, definitivamente era capaz de detectarlo. Y, por lo que veía, Snape lo estaba mirando con asco a ÉL.

Snape, por otro lado, pensó en lo arrogante que era Potter...Morrigan. Ya buscar atención en el primer día. Estaba claramente sorprendido cuando ella se había dado cuenta de las lecturas. No sabía porque quería a su ahijado, pero esperaba que fuese algo bueno. Necesitaba desquitarse en alguien.

"Te toca disculparte por lo del tren"¿Disculparse?¿Por qué debería hacerlo?. El niño se negó, así que ella se levanto y...

Un momento, ¿como podía moverse tan rápido?. Vio como agarraba de la oreja al pequeño doble de Lucius y lo llevaba a la mesa de los leones. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho por eso, aunque no sabía porque.

"Ahora, discúlpate con la señorita Davis y con la señorita Granger"

"¿Las sangre sucia?"pregunto con rostro rojo, de furia"¡NUNCA!.

Ella no parecía sorprendida por esto. Seguro que usaba su arrogancia para...

"¿Cual es el fundador de la línea Malfoy?"pregunto"¿En qué año nació?"

¿A qué venía a cuento...? Oh, recordó. A todos los niños sangre pura se les enseña a recitar su árbol genealógico completo. Muy práctico cuando todas las familias están interrelacionadas hasta cierto punto y no se querían casar con un primo cercano.

"Abraxus Lucius Malfoy, 1357"correcto, pensó Severus. La siguiente pregunta le golpeo completamente.

"¿Cual era entonces el estado de sangre de los primeros magos en existencia en este mundo?"

"Puro"Snape aún no comprendía a que venía esto, pero algo le decía que iba a ser circunstancial.

"Si las líneas era puras, ¿sus padres eran también magos y brujas de sangre pura?"

"Si "entonces se dio cuenta. Mirando por la sala, vio a muchos Tejones interesados, varios Cuervos preguntándose cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes, sangre pura en general confusos y sus Serpientes divididas entre expresiones confundidas y horrorizadas. Era lógica pura, algo que todo el mundo debería haber sabido desde hacía siglos.

"Error. Dada la alta concentración de muggles en el mundo, los primeros magos en realidad fueron hijos de muggles. Por tanto, discúlpate ante el primer miembro de la Cámara de Granger y ante el vástago de la Noble Casa de Davis y de la Cámara de ¿cuál es el apellido de tu madre?"pregunto dirigiéndose a una pálida Tracy, que susurro"Switz" con voz baja."Switz"

Rayos. A pesar de ser una maldita Potter y una Griffindor, esa maniobra era definitivamente Slytherin. Daba vergüenza que su casa no hiciese eso. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, realmente solo había ambición, pero la mayoría de sus niños no tenían la astucia para lograrlas. La mayoría eran un grupo de llorones malcriados y mimados que iban a buscar a sus padres a la primera de cambio. Por un segundo se pregunto si no sería mejor si simplemente no hubiese casas y si de verdad debería ir en su contra. La idea de hacerse amigo de Potter no parecía tan ridícula quitando al sombrero de la ecuación.

Eso era decepcionante, más aún que ver al niño de Narcissa y Lucius obligado a arrodillarse ante una primera generación. Parpadeo ante ese pensamiento absolutamente perplejo.

"A ver, niños mimados, "comenzó otra vez la chica. Hipócrita, pensó. "creo que tengo que comentaros una cosa, pero primero..."Accio, libros de Morrigan Potter".

Iba a burlarse acerca de su no uso de varita y intento patético de un hechizo de cuarto año cuando la gran puerta se abrió y una tonelada de libros voló al centro de la sala...junto con Flitwick y McGonagall, que estaban tratando de impedir como podían que el libro que tenía el enano fuera al montón.

"Mis disculpas, pero era necesario hacer un punto"

Snape vio como subían de nuevo a la mesa y hizo una mueca. La severa escocesa tenía una expresión que parecía un cruce entre orgullo y disgusto mientras que el medio duende parecía dudar entre eyacular de placer ante el gran trabajo en encantamientos o mearse encima ante la posibilidad de perder su trabajo. También observo el aspecto horrorizado del director, arqueando una ceja. Esto se hacía cada vez más interesante.

"¿Como haces eso?¡Eres un primer año y has estado viviendo con muggles!"

"¿Como se supone que hice todo lo que se dice en estos libros si no?"le pregunto ella al Ravenclaw de cuarto año antes de coger una actitud más seria cuando vio como susurraban entre si "mis disculpas, chicas "les dijo a las tres Griffindors antes de mirar a la mesa de los cuervos y abrir la boca.

Un pequeño ruido de fondo comenzó a escucharse, como un pitido. Entonces todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos ante ese grito en sus mentes. Maldita sea, reconoció. Lily era capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Dumbledore, en cambio, no sabía que pensar de esto. Le recordaba mucho a las mandrágoras de Sprout, pero no era capaz de ubicar que clase de habilidad mágica era. Entonces ella callo. Todo el mundo se saco las manos de los oídos doloridos y la miro. Varios gritaron de terror.

Su rostro, anteriormente sano y sin grasa de bebe, era esquelético. No tenía ojos, solo dos pozos negros en donde una luz verde espectral flotaba como dos estrellas. Sus venas eran negras, entretejiendo un tatuaje alrededor de su cara. Varias marcas tribales también se mostraban sobre su frente y mejillas. Levanto la mano, mostrando cinco largas garras semejantes a las de un águila.

"Aunque odie esto, era necesario que atendieseis "dijo con una voz que parecía traer el frió invernal con ella "como os decía, niños mimados "miro fijamente a los Slytherin, que tragaron saliva "hay algunas cosas que decir "miro a la mesa principal, con todo el mundo atendiéndole. El director decidió interrumpir en ese momento.

"Ahora, señorita, creo que..."su boca dejo de emitir sonidos. Un Silencio. Snape y Flitwick notaron como si se estuviesen enamorando. Flitwick por los hechizos sin sonido ni varita y Snape por cómo se comportaba. Ya era hora de que alguien de verdad hiciese algo con los sangre pura y con Dumbles. Volvió a sentirse confundido con ese pensamiento.

"Primer punto, Lily Evans fue una niña abandonada que, según el registro de orfanato, fue encontrada en los bosques de Bandon en 1964 y fue adoptada por la familia Evans, así que, Ravens¿Quién creéis que es una de las personas que más odio en este mundo?"ellos y varios más palidecieron "exacto, si veo a Lockhart probablemente no sobreviva y eso es aún más humillación para Voldemort"muchos se asustaron ante el nombre, pero solo Snape se dio cuenta de la ligera mirada que daba a Quirrel"pensadlo, un creyente de la pureza de sangre no vencido solo por un mestizo, pero por un híbrido que prácticamente acababa de llegar al mundo. ¿Os imagináis su cara?". Ella no había dicho ninguna mentira. Las Banshees eran un tipo de demonio que caminaba por el mundo de los vivos habitualmente y una, antes de ser exorcizada, había llevado el avatar de su madre y lo había criado durante sus primeros años.

Entonces se escucho un ruido extraño, todos miraron a la mesa de profesores. Varios estudiantes mayores miraron sus copas y las apartaron a un lado. Debían estar alucinando.

Hacía siglos que nadie escucho a Snape reírse, si es que lo había hecho alguna vez. Aunque eso inicio una reacción en cadena en la que todos excepto los más acerrimos defensores de la pureza se rieron. Incluso Dumbledore se rió por lo bajo ante ello. Quirrell en cambio parecía enfermarse cada segundo que pasaba.

"Ahora en serio, esta historia empieza esa noche de Samhain que todos conocéis, cuando vencí al bastardo. Una cosa poco conocida de mi raza es que tenemos memoria fotográfica, es decir, recordamos TODO "explico, dejando que esa información se asentase en los ocupantes de la sala, que estaban haciendo buenas imitaciones de peces abriendo y cerrando la boca en shock "mi padre gritando a mi madre que me cogiera y huyese, la puerta estallando, la cara del hijo de perra mientras se reía, mataba con una luz verde a mi madre y luego lo mismo a mi "entonces sonrió y saco algo de su bolsillo que se amplió en sus manos. Un tazón de piedra con runas. Los que lo reconocían palidecieron y, increíblemente, se volvieron aún más pálidos cuando ella escupió algo plateado dentro antes de tocar varias runas. Dumbledore habría pasado por un mimo en ese momento.

La gran sala cambio, comprimiéndose y convirtiéndose en una guardería. Había un bebe dentro de la cuna y una mujer pelirroja consolándolo. Entonces entro él. Los que lo reconocían de la primera guerra palidecieron, los que no lo hacían supieron inmediatamente quién era. Varios se desmayaron ante su imagen. Entonces la cara de la mujer pelirroja se volvió esquelética para conmoción de todos y ella grito. No era tan malo como antes, pero solo porque la cosa le había lanzado una maldición asesina casi de inmediato. Saber que no era una película, sino algo real, hizo que varios muglenacidos comenzasen a tener arcadas.

Esa cara serpentina con ojos rojos y casi sin nariz era combustible para las pesadillas, pero se hizo aún peor, cuando, para asombro de todos, la maldición reboto al llegar al bebe y fue para atrás. El cuerpo se momifico antes de convertirse en polvo. La gente estaba aliviada hasta que vieron un humo naranja-verdoso con la forma del monstruo elevarse de los restos y rompiendo parte de la pared de la casa para salir. Fue entonces cuando acabo la memoria.

Cuando la sala volvió a la normalidad todos estaban sin habla. Para muchos por ser la primera vez que veían morir a alguien. Otros veían que en realidad no todo era fama y glamour. Varios cantaban victoria por lo bajo al ver a su amo volver, mientras que los supervivientes de la Guerra y descendientes de las victimas lloraban a lagrima viva al ver al monstruo. Entre los profesores era peor.

Quirrell se estaba preguntando aún más confundido por enésima que había pasado esa noche. Mcgonagall, Sprout y Sinistra, que habían perdido a sus familias, junto con varios otros en circunstancias similares lloraban vivamente. Snape miraba como si fuera a derrumbarse.

Dumbledore solo estaba allí como una estatua, sin habla, sin saber qué hacer. Conocía acerca de Pensadores, pero sabía que este tipo de pensador era especial. Las runas que ella había marcado eran para mostrar en tres dimensiones el recuerdo...y para blindarlo de hechizos y pociones de borrado de memoria. Aunque usara la Varita de Saúco no iba a funcionar. Todos ellos recordarían esa imagen hasta su muerte.

"Así es"susurro"Voldemort está apenas vivo, en algún lugar. Puede que más cerca de lo que creemos" miro discretamente a Quirrell, quién trago saliva.

Brevemente ella se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor y consoló a sus tres...amigas. Si. Podía llamarlas así. Noto otra persona unirse y sonrió al ver ese peinado.

Todos estaban conmocionados al ver el arisco profesor de pociones abrazar a la niña y llorar sobre su hombro. Los Miembros de la Orden, excepto su líder, se miraron. No podía haber mayor prueba del remordimiento genuino de Snape que abrazar y lamentarse sobre su antiguo amor en el hijo de su peor enemigo.

"Bueno, ya que todos estáis más calmados hay que sacar más ropa sucia "miro a un Dumbledore que realmente quería escapar de allí a toda velocidad mientras destrozaba toda noción preconcebida de ella contando DETALLADAMENTE como Dumbles la dejo en una noche de noviembre en el portal de su tía, aturdiendo a la escocesa cuando repitió palabra por palabra lo que había dicho. Continuo con el armario bajo la escalera, indicando que era donde la carta había llegada inicialmente, y como comenzó a trabajar como si fuese un elfo domestico para su familia y que, si hacia cualquier cosa, la golpeaban y rompían huesos. McGonagall, para su indiferencia, salió fuera a llorar mientras Dumbledore procuraba hacerse lo más pequeño posible ante su mirada de odio. Hasta ahora solo se le veía el sombrero ridículo y un poco de la frente junto a los ojos, aunque solo ella parecía darse cuenta.

Esto no era lo que quería. No esperaba que nadie supiese, menos aún en el primer día de clases. Cuando intento salir, Snape le envió un accio y lo ato para evitar que escapara. Definitivamente quería convertirlo en ingredientes para pociones. Podía haber tenido un lapsus antes, pero no más. A partir de ese día, iba a encargarse de Potter como tenía planeado originalmente.

Ella remato su relato de terror cogiendo por vez primera su varita esa noche. "Si no me creéis..."

"¡NO!"grito Dumbledore, ganándose la atención de todos los incrédulos y burlones, ¿por que el director intentaba impedir esto?.

"Yo, Morrigan Lara Potter BloodStone(el apellido de la abuela), juro por mi vida, por mi magia y por mi alma que todo lo que he dicho y la memoria colocada en el pensadero es cierta sin ninguna clase de invención o exageración"

Cuatro cadenas espectrales salieron del suelo y flotaron a su alrededor. Cuando se desvanecieron sin atraparla, todo el mundo miro asustado, sobre todo los sangre pura. Jurar por la vida, por la magia y por el alma era algo más potente que el juramento inquebrantable o un juramento independiente. Incumplir jurar por la vida te mata. Incumplir el siguiente quitaba la magia del cuerpo, incluso de un squib o, como muy pocos sabían, muggle, y te mataba. Incumplir un juramento por el alma convocaba esas cadenas que arrastraban al traidor a lo que todos imaginaban que era el Infierno.

Jurar por las tres y sobrevivir significaba una sinceridad completa y absoluta.

Todos los ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa y horror apenas contenidos antes de que un montón de miradas se dirigiesen directamente al director. Si las miradas matasen el director ya estaría desintegrado.

"Morrigan, yo..."

"En lo referente a la pregunta del cuarto año "el susodicho trago nervioso"¿qué vino antes, magia o varita?"

Muchos palidecieron al darse cuenta. Incluso los Mugglenacidos como Hermione. Entonces alguien grito "reducto" y hubo un ruido de piezas rotas. Aturdida, Morrigan vio como Snape se ponía delante de la luz y uno de sus brazos estallaba. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Un montón de miembros de diferentes casas, incluida Slytherin, cayeron sobre el agresor. Poppy de inmediato se puso a trabajar y llevo a Snape y a la escoria que le había atacado a la enfermería. Morrigan miro a sus chicas.

"_Sé cómo arreglar eso _"les susurro a sus mentes_ "pero tendremos que esperar a que este mejor"._

"Lo de la Banshee no era todo, ¿verdad?"susurro Daphne.

"Hay más, pero para entenderlo vamos a tener que esperar a la Víspera de Todos Los Santos"

"¿Un mes?"casi gritaron Hermione y Tracy.

"Os aseguro que lo comprenderéis todo en ese momento "miro a Hermione"aunque no os impediré que investiguéis si lo deseáis".


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche nadie durmió tranquilo. Tantas revelaciones seguidas habían hecho trizas los modelos de muchos de ellos. Ya nunca volverían a ser iguales. Para los primeros años antes era solo ilusión, pero Morrigan les había roto ese mundo fantástico en pedazos, mostrándoles la realidad que podría haber sido. Además, la revelación de que Quien Tu Sabes vivía aún solo añadía aún más leña a la hoguera que era esa pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron a desayunar con muy poco apetito. Pero se pararon en seco al ver quién estaba allí.

Morrigan ya estaba allí comiendo. Lentamente todos se fueron sentando en sus asientos y pronto la comida apareció. A pesar de ello, todos procuraron mirarla lo menos posible. Incluso los profesores.

Por alguna razón que no comprendían, las tres niñas se sentaron a su lado. Ella les saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y continúo devorando...

"¿Qué es?"pregunto Daphne.

"Cerdo" respondió tras tragar un largo pedazo. Vio enfrente a Hermione con una mirada disgustada en la cara. Ella solo mostró los dientes y la niña palideció. Morg se disculpo inmediatamente.

"Esta crudo "señalo Tracy"¿cómo...?"

"No soy humana "respondió con un resoplido"¿no quedo claro anoche?"

Entonces las puertas se volvieron a abrir y un grupo de pelirrojos entro. Morrigan miro con asco a la mujer gorda que los dirigía.

Molly Weasley no estaba cabreada, eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca lo admitiese, su legendario mal genio fue la razón por la que había pasado la noche en una celda de comisaria sin su varita, sin el cual todo habría sido un malentendido del que saldrían a primera hora. Ya que los policías no habían encontrado ningún dato de la familia, ella había acabado en la celda y sus cinco hijos a punto de ser llevados por los servicios sociales.

Por suerte Albus había pagado la fianza y los Obliviadores del Ministerio borraron cada registro y recuerdo tanto en la comisaria como en los Servicios Sociales. También repararon correctamente los daños y huesos rotos de los Weasleys, ya que los muggles los habían entablillado y, en el caso de Ron, le habían conectado la mandíbula quirurgicamente. Tras neutralizar los registros hospitalarios se llevaron a Ron a San Mungo, aunque tuvieron que esperar turno debido a un incendio en el Callejon Diagon. Aparentemente alguien había criado varios Ashwinder para que duraran más de una hora y habían crecido hasta el tamaño de dragones.

Así fue su rabia mientras conducía a su prole, excepto Ginny, a HogwartS. Al al entrar en el gran salón sus ojos inmediatamente recorrieron la habitación antes de centrarse en su objetivo. Ese pedazo de mierda iba a conseguir un aullador personal entregado a una distancia de 10 cm mientras que ella la agarraba del cuello. Molly corrió directamente hacia ella.

McGonagall miró a donde se dirigía Molly y se preparo para lo peor. Entonces todos lo escucharon.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES!¡INTENTAMOS AYUDARTE Y NOS DEJASTE ATRAPADOS JUNTO A LOS MUGGLES!¡PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MIERDA, NO VALES NADA Y NUNCA LO HARÁS!¡EL GRAN ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRICK DUMBLEDORE, LÍDER DE LA LUZ, ME DIO LA MISIÓN DE ACOMPAÑARTE!¿POR QUE CARAJO NO SEGUISTE CON EL PLAN?!"

"Señora..."susurro Hermione.

"¡¿QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ, EH?!¡UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA SIN VALOR Y A DOS VÁSTAGOS DE FAMILIAS OSCURAS EN LA NOBLE CASA DE GRIFFINDOR!¡VOLVEOS A SELECCIONAR Y METEOS EN EL VERTEDERO DONDE DEBÉIS ESTAR!"volvió de nuevo a Morrigan que, aunque impasible, estaba segura que pasaría a una furia imparable en nada"¡¿POR QUE NO ESTAS CON VERDADEROS GRIFFINDOR?!¡MI HIJO RON ES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA DE ESAS PUTAS!"

El aire se enfrió alrededor del gran salón cuando ella pronuncio esa última palabra. Una fina capa de hielo se formo en los vidrios y el suelo y todo el mundo comenzó a echar vapor por la boca. McGonagall se pregunto qué pasaba hasta que recordó lo que habían descubierto la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía afectarla esa palabra sola?.

"No "susurro cuando una idea horrible vino a su cabeza "Por Dios, dime que ellos no lo hicieron...".

"¿Que has dicho?"Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero era increíblemente afilado mientras se levantaba. Hermione lo reconoció del día anterior. Estaba claro que estaba furiosa, pero era mucho más terrorífico cuando no lo mostraba.

¿Cómo se atrevía este montón de grasa de cerdo a decir esas cosas?. Ella miro detrás de la mujer y vio a Ron"Cagado de Miedo"Weasley, su supuesto prometido. La sola idea le daba asco.

"¡Que ellas son unas putas!"chillo sin remordimiento. Gran error.

A toda velocidad, la agarro del cuello con una mano, la levanto en el aire y la lanzo sin esfuerzo aparente. Ella choco con un crujido contra la pared tres mesas más lejos. Varias personas se llevaron la mano a la boca mientras las otras estaban sencillamente demasiado paralizadas para hacer algo.

Los niños Weasleys, mientras tanto, hicieron algo absolutamente Griffindor. La atacaron sin pensar. Ella reacciono.

Se movió a toda velocidad. El mundo era más lento para ella. Era una ventaja injusta en una pelea. Pero, ¿cuál es la norma número 1 en las peleas?.

No hay normas.

Ni Hermione ni nadie podía creer lo que pasaba. Solo había un borrón de color negro y, de repente, había cuatro cosas lamentables tan rotas que costaba creer que fuesen personas en el suelo. Era horrible.

Sin embargo, había algo más terrible aún. Lo había hecho por ellas. Repitió para sí misma. Lo había hecho por ellas.

"¡Morgana!¡Esta situación es...!"

"Venga ya, viejo. Todo el mundo escucho que estaban en tu nómina, así que no cuentan."

Dumbledore noto como su opinión pública bajaba repentinamente. Tenía que hacer algo.

"¡ESA NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A TU PROMETIDO!"

Esto callo a todo el mundo, ¿prometido?. Todos se dirigieron a él. Incluso Morgana parecía curiosa.

"¿Que quiere decir?"Susurro Hermione a sus compañeras.

"En nuestro mundo ciertas familias arreglan sus matrimonios "contó Tracy"para ello, crean contratos mágicamente vinculantes. Aunque espero que no hay usado el método antiguo."

"¿Cual?"Pregunto, sabiendo que no sería bueno. Fue Daphne quién respondió a su pregunta.

"Hace que la mujer pierda su mente y, esencialmente, se convierta en esclava de su marido. Aún así hay determinados factores que anulan el contrato..."

"¿Cómo?"pregunto alguien.

"Si uno de los miembros es incapaz de consumar la relación y dar niños..."empezó, antes de que todos escucharan un ruido repugnante y un largo gemido doloroso. Todos miraron a la chica Potter con un trozo largo de carne unido a otros dos más redondos en una mano ensangrentada.

Todo macho en la sala se tapo la entrepierna de inmediato, mientras Albus palidecía más y más. ¿Pero que le había pasado a esa niña?. La mayoría de las mujeres no sabían si horrorizarse o aplaudirle.

"...o en el caso de que la prometida no fuese virgen, que anularía todo posible contrato "remato Daphne. Su expresión era confusa cuando miro la boca llena de dientes de la interesada.

"Aún así, no es como si te librases de esto "afirmo Albus"estas condenada a casarte debido a que soy tu tutor mágico y tengo poder sobre ello".

Morrigan miro a Albus, el odio evidente en su cara.

"¿En serio?. Aunque encontrases otro prometido, la segunda parte ya esta anulada "todos la miraron extrañados"Vernon fue muy...amable una vez cada mes. Y de vez en cuando traía "amigos"...los que podían pagarle, ¿entendéis?. A él le gustaba descargar sus frustraciones...pero si lo intenta cuando vuelva este verano voy a arrancarle la polla con los dientes y se la voy a hacer tragar"

Ante la incredulidad de todos, miro al profesor de encantamientos"Profesor,¿existe algún hechizo que certifique la virginidad de alguien?"

Con sumo cuidado, el pequeño profesor lanzo el hechizo. Morrigan brillo durante unos segundos...con una luz negra que se tragaba todo el calor a su alrededor. Albus trago saliva al ver como un montón de sangre pura y varios mestizos vaciaban sus estómagos en sus mesas. Esto no era nada bueno.

"Si fueses virgen habría sido blanca "susurro el profesor, dando su propia mirada al hombre. Incluso Hagrid, que normalmente defendía a Dumbles, lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos. McGonagall prácticamente quería desmayarse

Sinceramente, aunque sabía que había de hecho un contrato entre ella y Ron y sabia ya que no funcionaria le pareció que unos pocos datos más no molestaban. Se dirigió a Daphne mientras Pomfrey corría hacia los Weasleys.

"La cosa tutor que dijo, ¿funcionaria?"

Albus intento interrumpir, pero McGonagall le dio un sopapo.

"Dado que fuiste criada por Muggles y, supuestamente, él es el tutor elegido por tus padres podría hacerlo" susurro "aunque, ¿cómo amplificas la voz?"

"Cierra los ojos "lo hizo "ahora miras dentro de ti hasta mirar algo que parece una pelota "ella lo hizo y asintió al encontrarla, pero su expresión facial era confusa"¿hay siete, verdad?"asintió "toca el segundo comenzando desde arriba con tu voluntad y pídele que amplifique tu voz "entonces ella empezó a arder con un fuego verde sobrenatural, asustando a todos. Cuando se apago, vieron que no le había hecho nada. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, con un azul metálico brillando en ellos, y ella hablo.

"DUMBLEDORE ES, DE HECHO, NO SOLO TU TUTOR MÁGICO SINO TAMBIÉN EL DE CADA NIÑO MÁGICO HUÉRFANO Y CADA MUGGLENACIDO DE GRAN BRETAÑA, LO QUE LE DA DERECHO A HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLOS"

Tras un minuto de silencio, una lluvia de comida, platos y cubiertos fue directa al viejo con barbas, que apenas pudo esquivarlas. Era evidente que todo el mundo estaba furioso con él. Bueno, excepto Tom en la forma de Quirrel.

"¿El podría haberme casado con alguien que no conociese?"pregunto Hermione"Si, o venderte a un burdel "dijo Daphne con tristeza.

Esa noche

El día sin clases había pasado rápido para las cuatro, así como el día siguiente. Aunque ellos ya habían comenzado a estudiar, pero no lo de la escuela.

Ella de hecho, tras varias peticiones había accedido a enseñarles su forma de hacer magia.

Flasback

"Bien, ¿quién sabe lo que son los chacras?"

Hermione levanto la mano, las otras dos parecían confusas. Ella ladeo la cabeza.

"Se supone que son centros de energía dentro del cuerpo".

"Y lo son, Manipura, el tercer chacra es lo que vulgarmente se llama "núcleo mágico", aunque toda criatura viva lo tiene, incluidos los muggles"explico"a través de él se puede acceder al mundo más allá del Velo, obteniendo de allí el combustible. Sin embargo, el núcleo puede dañarse si se usa demasiada magia y la persona se muere "ellas miraron asustadas ante ello "aunque hay una forma de solucionarlo, que Daphne ya paso".

"¿Cuál?"pregunto Tracy, interesada. Se había dado cuenta esa mañana que la varita de su amiga no funcionaba correctamente por alguna razón y eso de que había encontrado siete pelotas dentro de su mente...

"Activar el sexto chacra, Agña"respondió"el Tercer Ojo".

La cara de Hermione era sin precio. La paro antes de hacer una diatriba acerca si existía o no.

"Ese chacra particular esta mayormente atrofiado"explico"personalmente creo que la creación de varitas tiene algo que ver con ello "miro las miradas confusas de las chicas"pensadlo. Las varitas tienen poco más de 2000 años y, como muestran todas esas maldiciones en tumbas de viejas civilizaciones, la gente antes debía emplear otra cosa. ¿o creéis que todos esos chamanes de las tribus tienen una cerca suya?¿que los practicante de vudú o los tecnopaganos emplean un palo?"

"Entonces, ¿qué cambio?"

"Mi mejor teoría, la Pureza de Sangre"respondió"la capacidad de emplear la magia es genética, pero fue en la antigua Roma cuando comenzó esa doctrina y, por tanto, esa eugenesia hizo que cada vez salieran magos más mediocres hasta que los squibs comenzaron a aparecer. Consecuentemente, en un intento de ocultar esa vergüenza al resto...

"...crearon las varitas para hacerlo más fácil"acabo Hermione, comprendiéndolo" y con el paso del tiempo olvidaron que podían hacerlo sin varita".

"Entonces, ¿qué me pasa?"pregunto Daphne, aún confundida.

"Lo mismo que me paso a mí: al activar a Agña tu núcleo mágico se estabiliza empleando las pequeñas porciones de energía que hay a tu alrededor. Cuando se es muy viejo como Dumbledore, no importa demasiado. Sin embargo, yo no había tocado ni aprendido a usar una varita aún, y ya no podre hacerlo bien jamás."

"Tú activaste el núcleo y comenzaste a coger energía ambiental, convirtiendo todo tu cuerpo en un foco. Tu varita se ha, metafóricamente hablando, perdido. Ese es el sacrificio que hay que hacer "susurro tristemente.

Sin embargo, casi esbozo una sonrisa al ver como solo tenían caras decididas.

Fin flashback

Una vez hecho el proceso, ella les había enseñado como absorber energía del medio ambiente. Después habían comenzado cosas sencillas: aumentar brevemente velocidad y fuerza, levitar por unos segundos, leer emociones,...era mucho más fácil de lo habitual teniendo en cuenta que todas eran voluntarias.

También les hablo de cierto proyecto que ella veía viable para hacer en pocas semanas. Había que hacer unas pruebas, pero una vez mostrado ese libro de la biblioteca sabía que Hermione estaría en el ajo. También se puso a conversar y ponerse amable con varios alumnos y profesores. Sería bueno eso después de dos traumas seguidos. Ella solo levanto una ceja cuando el domingo todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a los esqueléticos caballos alados en los terrenos. Solo se tranquilizaron cuando varios mugglenacidos de primer año y Hagrid se pusieron a jugar con los animales.

La noche del domingo ella estaba en su habitación individual (cosa curiosa, las chicas podían tener habitaciones individuales y los chicos estaban todos juntos) cuando Daphne entro. Ella se sonrojo de inmediato. Una breve mirada abajo le hizo darse cuenta de por qué.

A pesar de estar en la Tierra y saber que los mortales llevan ropa era difícil quitarse de encima más de mil años con apenas prendas o mayormente sin nada. Por tanto, siempre que podía, ella estaba desnuda en su habitación. Por otro lado, hay que admitir que, para tener la forma de una preadolescente, tenía las curvas en los lugares correctos, aunque sin tanto pecho.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"pregunto. Ella solo asintió. Al menos era sincera. Brevemente se pregunto porque estaba aquí. La miro y ella asintió. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo. Casi cayó para atrás. No lo esperaba tan pronto.

"¿Goyle?¿Tus padres quieren que te cases con Goyle?"ella asintió "Necesitas follar para anularlo, ¿verdad?"

Un poco avergonzada, ella asintió. Parecía a punto de llorar, como si esperara ser rechazada.

Instintivamente, Morrigan la beso. Era cálido y dulce, por lo que a pesar de su sorpresa, su compañera devolvió el beso. Agradeció las barreras de privacidad que había colocado en cada dormitorio del colegio mientras sacaba la túnica de la otra chica. Pronto comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello mientras con una mano cogía uno de sus pechos y con un dedo de la otra masajeaba su coño, metiéndoselo de vez en cuando.

Pronto estaban en su cama. Ella cambio en su forma demoníaca (la real, no la de banshee) cuando llegaron a un gran punto de placer. Daphne o no se daba cuenta o no le importaba hacerlo con algo tan...extraño.

Hubo varios orgasmos en la siguiente hora, la mayoría cuando se lamían los coños la una a la otra. Daphne estaba un poco sorprendida acerca de su lengua gruesa de más de casi treinta centímetros de largo cuando la uso para lamerla mientras ella se encargaba de su zona púbica.

Su compañera grito de placer y dolor cuando su himen se rompió. Igual no debería haber sacado tanta lengua, pensó más tarde. Al menos no había mostrado los tentáculos aún.

Ambas se hicieron compañía esa noche. Cuando sus dos amigas entraron Hermione, para su eterna vergüenza, no pudo evitar gritar ante ello, despertando y provocando que un montón de gente fuera a ver qué pasaba.

Suerte que Daph estaba bajo la cama cuando llegaron y la mayor parte de su forma se había diluido durante la noche. Todo lo que las personas vieron fue a la chica-que-debería-estar-rota-y-traumatizada en toda su gloria banshee. Algunos tragaron al ver las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo desnudo antes de irse corriendo.

Limpio la habitación, a Daph y a si misma con un movimiento y se fueron a las duchas. Al salir se dirigieron juntas al Gran Salón. No pensaba contarles eso en ese momento, con tanta gente alrededor, pero igual lograba que se uniesen más tarde, aunque era una posibilidad baja.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras un día y medio sin apenas incidentes y con Dumbledore en el Widgeamot, la mayoría del profesorado respiraba tranquila. Al menos no había más revelaciones. Aún.

Entonces Sinistra miro a las puertas y escupió el zumo que había estado bebiendo. Todos siguieron su dirección.

"¡¿Como podéis permitir que esa bestia asquerosa se quede aquí?!"gritaba un malhumorado Draco Malfoy. Acababa de volver de la enfermería, aún costándole creer que las serpientes le hubiesen traicionado. Que fuese él el traidor por atacar a su Jefe de Casa jamás se le paso por la cabeza mientras exponía su diatriba.

"Eh, Draco..."escucharon a Parkinson. Era evidente que intentaba avisarle y sabían de qué. O mejor dicho, quién.

"¡Esa cosa es una mancha para nosotros!"exclamo"¡Debería haber sido un sangre pura, no un maldito híbrido quién derrocase al Señor Oscuro!"

"Jefe,..."intento tontamente Crabbe mirando detrás del Draco. Casi todos en la mesa tenían distintas muecas de "oh,mierda"escritas en sus caras. Era increíble que no se diese cuenta.

"¿Ha llegado ya el fin de los tiempos?"pregunto Flitwick, claramente asustado.

"Bueno, el infierno se congelo hace dos días "respondió Burbagge de mala gana, aunque con un semblante serio. Ella había destrozado toda credibilidad de Dumbledore ante sus estudiantes y subordinados en menos de 24 horas por sí sola. Si quería, era posible que tirase a los Malfoy en Azkaban con un chasqueo de sus dedos.

"¡Si le tenéis tanto miedo, ¿por qué no hacéis algo con sus zorras?!"grito, haciendo que todos lo mirasen"¡La sangre sucia y las dos traidoras de sangre que contaminan esta noble escuela...!"

Entonces alguien le coloco la mano en el hombro. El chico tembló de miedo, sabiendo quién estaba detrás. Una pregunta comenzo a salir de sus labios...

"Diez minutos "respondió fríamente, sin darle tiempo a hablar "desde que comenzaste la diatriba. Una pregunta, ¿eres imbécil?"

"¿Qué?"pregunto tontamente, sin saber si gritar o quedarse callado. ¿Era un insulto...o una advertencia?

"Pregúntale a tus compañeros lo que paso en los últimos días "susurro sacando su mano y moviéndose delante de él, seguida de las tres niñas. Ella entonces paro, olisqueo el aire y se dio la vuelta. Draco estaba sudando cubos ahora.

"Un consejo de amigo"dijo"cámbiate los pantalones".

Tras ello se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Entonces todos estallaron en risas y varios comenzaron a pasarse dinero. Nadie había apostado por quién ganaba si se decidían pelear, sino por cuantos huesos le quedarían sanos a Draco. Por suerte para el humillado, todos comenzaron a calmarse tras un rato y el primer día de clases empezó.

Tres semanas más tarde.

"Lo necesitaba "dijo Flitwick mientras bebía un vaso de Licor Duende de una sola vez.

McGonagall solo asintió. Nunca se había ahogado tanto en sus penas desde hacía años y todo debido a una sola persona. Habían esperado a una niña pequeña con su varita mirándolos y atendiéndolos o, al menos, una bromista que les hiciese perder los estribos. Aún recordaba su primera clase de Transfiguración.

Ella había tratado sin éxito de lanzar un hechizo con su varita durante un rato antes de tirarla frustrada y simplemente mirar a la cerilla para transformarla. Sus tres compañeras estaban en una situación similar y eso era algo que le llamo la atención, por lo que las había interrogado después de clase. La respuesta la había dejado anonadada.

"Así que "le pregunto al diminuto profesor"¿te dijo que son totalmente incapaces de emplear una varita?"

Él asintió "De hecho, me contó una teoría acerca de las varitas que no he parado de dar vueltas desde que la oí. Mis conocidos fuera de Europa confesaron estar sorprendidos ante ella, pero me confirmaron que tenía algo de cierto".

"¿Que quieres decir?"pregunto la profesora de Astronomía. Ella también estaba bebiendo después de que la chica le hubiese enviado por correo libros de Astronomía Muggle. Para su vergüenza estaban más avanzados en su campo que ella.

"Casi todo el mundo fuera de la zona de control de la ICV, es decir, Europa "explico con voz cansada "nos ve como tercermundistas debido a que aún usamos varitas. Además, ¿sabéis porque hay tanta población mágica fuera de Europa?"

Todos le enviaron miradas perdidas. Era increíble que no estuviese ya borracho, aunque igual el hecho de ser parte duende le ayudaba.

"Porque durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial casi todos los nacidos muggles y sus familias, junto con poblaciones enteras de criaturas mágicas, se fueron de aquí y comenzaron de nuevo en otro sitio. Incluso la mayoría de los trolls se fueron a Rusia. Para que luego digan que son estúpidos"

Muchos de los que se encontraban en la sala dejaron de comer, atendiéndole. Eso era más interesante que la clase de historia de la magia horas antes. Incluso los Slytherins mostraban interés.

"Por otro lado no estoy sorprendido. Solo Europa tiene la Pureza de Sangre como doctrina. 97 de cada cien brujas y magos a nivel mundial son mugglenacidos o mestizos. Sus familiares muggles tienen derechos. Las criaturas tienen derechos. Si el cretino oscuro hubiese intentado extenderse hacia Rusia o los Estados Unidos sus seguidores habrían sido masacrados"

Varios gritaron de indignación ante ello. Todos Sangre Pura, evidentemente.

"Bueno, el hecho de que ella y la Señorita Granger le estén dando clases muggles al profesor de esa asignatura es algo fuera de lo común, aunque el razonamiento dado es apropiado "continuo McGonagall"eso de que un purasangre aparece en el mundo muggle como si llevará una diana debido a su ignorancia es algo que debía haberse tratado hace mucho. Esa chica está haciendo más en pocas semanas que en mil años. Somos una...".

Por desgracia la conversación se corto cuando vieron quién estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Casi toda la sala excepto dos pelirrojos y varios más se apartaron con asco.

"¿Creéis que no se da cuenta?"pregunto el pequeño profesor "es increíble que tenga la cara de quedarse en el castillo"

"Me sorprende que aún haya gente que le siga "señalo Hagrid, que había callado hasta entonces "Se lo de Albus Dumbledore, Señor de la Luz, por el Bien Mayor y demás, pero eso roza el fanatismo"

"Justo lo que necesitamos "indico Burbagge con sarcasmo "DOS Señores Oscuros seguidos de fanáticos"

"Al menos los gemelos tienen algo de sentido común, es increíble que no les hayan hecho una broma todavía."

"Eso es porque los tiene aterrorizados, lo que me parece muy bien "gruño Filch. Nadie le preguntaba jamás acerca de su opinión.

Justo entonces algo pasó por la cabeza de la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que hace poco había estado orgullosa de saber cómo emplear libras. Algo que le hizo perder el apetito y las ganas de que el fin de semana la llevaseN a Londres por Flu para las pruebas prácticas.

"¿No es raro que nadie haya enviado cartas de queja y ya se haya enterado el Profeta?"pregunto asustada. Todos abrieron la boca ante las implicaciones.

"Hola a todos "dijo el director en voz alta desde su silla "tengo muy buenas noticias que contaros".

"Aunque todos sabíamos que los cuatro señores Weasley se habían recuperado de su...accidente "hubo risas ante eso "hasta hace poco no habíamos conseguido reparar...todo "el menor de ellos estaba sonriendo petulante. Morrigan decidió no dar comentarios.

"¿Contenta de ver completo a tu prometido?"pregunto Dumbledore con cierta alegría, pensando en la cantidad de pociones de lealtad y amorosas que iba a darle, todas hechas a mano.

"Por supuesto "todos la miraron con sorpresa"¿cómo podría si no hacer cocina?"

"¿Cocina?"pregunto confundido.

"Cosas básicas, ya sabes"enumero"freír o cocer huevos, partir nueces, picar arándanos, cortar rábanos..." el director y el chaval miraron sonrientes mientras todos los demás abrieron la boca al detectar el doble sentido. Tras una lista bastante larga, el director volvió a hablar.

"Bueno, para continuar tengo la intención de, además de ser director, convertirme en Jefe de Slytherin y profesor permanente de pociones debido a la incapacidad del Sr. Snape."incluso Morrigan perdió la sonrisa ante eso "por lo que veo todo el mundo está de acuerdo..."

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron estrepitosamente y una voz fácilmente reconocible salió de allí.

"¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER, ALBUS!"


	8. Chapter 8

Severus Snape Tobías no estaba confundido nunca más. No. Estaba furioso.

Totalmente justificado tras pasar cerca de tres semanas en la enfermería por un procedimiento que solo debería llevar una noche. Cerrar la herida no sería tan difícil, ¿verdad?.Se equivocaba.

Entonces había aparecido Potter. No. No Potter. Se llamaba Morrigan. Ella había cambiado su mundo.

Flashback

El brazo era un infierno de un dolor, sobre todo después de que Poppy intentase cerrar la herida sin éxito, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por dentro. En la cama a su derecha estaba su ahijado, su atacante. A pesar de saber que iba a por Potter y no por él, notaba que había hecho algo correcto, lo cual era totalmente ridículo.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, esta noche había sido esclarecedora. Esa Griffindor no había comenzado un solo día de clase y ya había criticado el sistema. Típico Potter, aunque James jamás habría diseccionado todo el concepto de pureza de sangre de esa forma y lo habría dejado tan en ridículo como ella lo había hecho.

El deseaba hacer sufrir a Potter por los pecados de su padre, pero no podía evitar ver a Lily en ella. Además, había humillado no solo a su ahijado, sino a ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. Sonrió imaginándosela callando a Molly"Aullador Humano"Weasley. Si alguien podía, era ella.

Entonces las luces parpadearon por un segundo y, al encenderse, había alguien allí. Su túnica negra carbón, sin las marcas rojas que habían aparecido al ser seleccionada, se colocaba cómodamente en su cuerpo, sin remarcar nada. Mirándola más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que físicamente lo único que tenia de James era su cabello. Su frente, nariz,...eran todos de Lily. Por un momento volvió al día en que había conocido a ella y a...

"¿La puta celosa de mi tía?"completo. Su tono de voz era suave, casi dulce, pero incluso él notaba la cantidad de resentimiento acumulada. A decir verdad, tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella. Un momento, ¿él estaba de acuerdo con un Griffindor?

"En el centro del infierno siempre hay hielo y nieve "susurro poéticamente. Él parpadeo, ¿era tan fácil leerle?"Solo he venido a hablar un rato "señalo a Draco y una luz roja lo golpeo "sin que nadie moleste".

Snape suspiro. Poppy había colocado un hechizo de éxtasis alrededor del muñón infectado donde estaba su brazo antes de tener que ir a San Mungo. Aparentemente el Callejón Diagon estaba ardiendo. La miro con curiosidad.

"¿Qué piensas, sinceramente, de mi?"Iba a responderle con sarcasmo y disgusto, pero algo lo detuvo. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo, pero su instinto le contaba lo contrario. Estuvo bastante indeciso.

"No...No..."¿Que cojones pasaba?

"...soy capaz de decir algo que no sea un insulto "le miro sin emociones visibles."Te puedo mostrar la razón"

¿Le había hecho algo? Como fuese una broma... ¿por que tenia la mano en su cabeza? ¿Qué...?

Entonces llego. Su mente se paralizo mientras imágenes, sonidos y emociones se liberaban a la vez en su interior. Recordó a James invitarlo a su boda y disculparse por todo. Recordó el día en que se había rendido ante Dumbledore, pidiendo que salvase a todos. Recordó intentar advertir sin éxito a Lily. Todo.

Cuando se compuso a si mismo paso cerca de 10 minutos insultando a Dumbles, su patrimonio, su Bien Mayor y muchas más cosas con palabras que sonrojarían a un marinero mientras sollozaba. Ella no salió de su lado, aparentemente consolándolo.

"Gracias"susurro"por salvarme, aunque no fuese necesario"

"No pasa nada "respondió, preguntándose qué quería decir.

"Es sorprendente que hubieses pasado a través de todos los alicientes para odiar a todo lo que fuese rojo y dorado. Sobre todo el niño del matón de tu infancia "ella se rió por lo bajo ante eso. Snape la siguió. Cuando pararon, él se puso serio y le pregunto qué pasaría ahora.

"Supongo que alguien te sustituirá, posiblemente la vieja cabra a pesar de que no le queda mucho"

Ante su mirada interrogante, ella saco algo de su bolsillo. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la pequeña piedra con el triangulo partido por la mitad y rodeado por un circulo. El símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte. El director estuvo histérico el día anterior, gritando que el Señor Oscuro estaba más cerca de su regreso. Él tembló ante las implicaciones.

"Si, esta purgado de la mancha, igual que una determinada copa "le miro a los ojos, verde esmeralda contra negro medianoche "y yo misma "sonrió sádicamente ante esto, como un niño matando hormigas con una lupa.

"¿Cómo?"pregunto confuso, algo habitual para quién trabajaba con Albus.

"Alguien amable me lo extrajo cuando tenía 5 años. La última semana antes de venir Aparecí en el pueblo de donde VoldiSucks era nativo, separe las maldiciones del anillo y las coloque en un caramelo de limón. Más tarde lo destruí, pero esta piedra sobrevivió"

"¿Y la copa de Hupplepuff"?"

"Los duendes, por una tarifa, transfirieron el pedazo de alma a un cerdo y me invitaron a cenar "ante su mirada de incredulidad, le explico que, al parecer, Horrocruxes eran enormemente comunes y que los Rompe-Maldiciones los encontraban todo el tiempo. Dado que el Banco operaba mundialmente no era difícil creerla. De hecho, él apenas sabía más allá de Inglaterra y un poco de Hungría.

"Además, es mucho más satisfactorio dejar pasar un tiempo, destrozándolo poco a poco "se lamió los labios como si fuese algo delicioso, él tembló brevemente "hasta que esté lo suficientemente desesperado. Entonces le arrancamos la cabeza y meamos en su cuello."

Eso lo había aterrorizado. Lily tenía ese mismo sadismo. Muy a su pesar, él se admitió internamente que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella...No, Dios. ¡SOLO TENIA ONCE AÑOS!

"¿En serio?"pregunto. ¿Cómo...?.Ella había sido capaz de bloquear las sondas mentales de dos personas a la vez sin esfuerzo. ¿Por que diablos pensó que no podía hacer exactamente lo contrario?

"Mírame a los ojos "le pidió. Lo hizo de mala gana. Levanto la vista y casi le dio un infarto.

Esos ojos verde Avada Kedabra no parecían jóvenes en absoluto. Eran como los de su abuelo muggle cuando hablaba de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, como los suyos propios tras la Guerra. Eran ojos increíblemente viejos, de alguien que había sufrido y madurado en consecuencia, de quién había caído ya en el abismo pero intentaba poco a poco subir. De alguien que parecía haber visto nacer y morir estrellas.

"En el Día de los Muertos tendrás tu respuesta, Señor "le susurro antes de que las luces volviesen a temblar y desapareciese. Le pareció escuchar un fino "adiós" en el viento.

Fin flashback

Un hechizo de diagnóstico de Poppy a la mañana siguiente mostró la razón de la infección. Sus hechizos curativos habían interferido con una sobredosis de determinados tipos de pociones y con varios hechizos que estaban sobre su cuerpo. Su cara se había vuelto roja cuando supo que clase de hechizos tenía y perdió el control al reconocer las pociones. Sus gritos de rabia solo fueron superados por los de dolor de los Weasels que habían entrado entonces.

Más tarde descubrió que Molly había intentado hacerle un aullador al alcance de su cara y ella respondió golpeando físicamente a todos hasta una pulgada de sus vidas. Le costaba mucho creer que esas bolsas amorfas de carne que entraron en San Mungo por el Flu eran cuatro chicos, uno de los cuales había sido nombrado Prefecto.

Por lo que sabía, Albus había tratado de castigarla, pero salió humillado. Los tres Jefes de Casa no lo aprobaban, pero Sprout admitió en una visita que se lo merecía. También ella había, para shock absoluto de Flitwick, creado una barrera Anti-Dumbledore alrededor de la enfermería. Era increíblemente satisfactorio verlo golpear el aire alrededor cada vez que intentaba entrar.

Draco salió dos días más tarde y, por lo que era capaz de entender, había intentado llevar a todo el colegio contra Morrigan, pero fallo. Ahora cada mañana tenían un debate y hasta ahora la chica era clara ganadora. Por lo visto, su método no era discutir. Era hacer preguntas y dejar que el otro hablase hasta que la evidencia caía por sí misma.

Pensó en las visitas. Ella, de vez en cuando acompañada por una de las otras, había sido la única que lo visitaba regularmente. Hablaban de todo, desde cómo había sido el día a teoría mágica elemental. Tras una semana le confesó que las clases la aburrían y que creía que había equivocaciones en algunas, por lo que le pidió que hiciesen un plan común.

Pero lo mejor fue ayer, cuando le había dado ese regalo. Lo miro con un orgullo increíble, agradeciéndoselo eternamente. Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba y, por un segundo, se la imagino unos años más mayor, con un vestido blanco... De inmediato se lo saco de la cabeza. Entonces escucho las palabras del director al otro lado de las puertas y las abrió con estruendo. ¿Conque invalidez permanente, eh?¡QUE SE JODIESE!

"¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER, ALBUS!"grito desde la entrada con rabia, lamentándose de su elección de palabras. No le cabía duda de que el bastardo podía enviarle una maldición asesina o algo peor. O contratar a alguien para hacerlo. Sí, eso era más su estilo.

El hombre paro de hablar, tosió y se llevo la mano al pecho antes de caer al suelo. Con muy mala cara, Poppy fue a ayudarlo. Sinceramente esperaba que no sobreviviese al infarto, pensó mientras veía a la enfermera llevarseLO. Dirigió la vista a los alumnos y sus compañeros, dándose cuenta de que faltaba gente.

"Por los dioses, decidme que no me ha sustituido "si lo había hecho solo podía haber catástrofe. Albus era excelente en transfiguraciones pero en materia de pociones...Su cara cayó en una mueca furiosa al ver como muchos asentían.

"¿Como...cómo...?"intento decir Mcgonagall la pregunta que todos tenían en su cabeza.

"¿El brazo, minnie?"cuestiono con alegría lobuna "un regalo de un amigo".

Nadie dijo más. Una hora más tarde se enterarían de que el director volvería a la mañana siguiente. A decir verdad muchos querían verlo en su funeral, con muchos siendo los profesores, todos los Slytherin, aproximadamente la mitad de Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff y unas pocas personas en Griffindor. Todos los demás eran de la opinión de que él era el Líder de la Luz y siempre tenía razón.

"Gilipollas"fue la única palabra al respecto por parte de Morrigan, que se dirigió a hablar con Snape una vez acabada la cena.

Al día siguiente.

Una cantidad ridícula de búhos con Aulladores persiguió a Dumbles desde el desayuno, para gran regocijo de los alumnos del colegio, turnándose de uno en uno para soltar sus mensajes. Además, el Profeta no lo ponía precisamente en la mejor luz. Un titulo como "ESCÁNDALO EN HOGWARTS: LA NIÑA QUE VIVIÓ Y OTROS ASUNTOS" y luego un enorme artículo contándolo todo, incluso mostrando imágenes del Pensadero, y otras varias de las últimas tres semanas, no podía ser nada bueno. Al menos, el Director pensaba con alivio, no han dicho nada de Tom.

"Juicio a los Weasleys y a Albus Dumbledore en dos semanas por robo, maltrato infantil y intento de robo de linea"leyó Hermione con no poco placer antes de cuestionar a su compañera"¿Qué...?"

"Trata bien a los duendes, te tratan bien a ti "respondió, antes de fijarse en una pequeña línea del articulo"¡Neville, aquí mencionan a tus padres!"

Un pálido Neville Longbotton cogió el periódico y miro la línea, haciendo un sacrificio de un trago de zumo a los dioses del escupitajo que cayó en la cara de un tal Ron Weasley.

"¿¡El director era su guardián secreto?!"grito casi sin aliento"¡HIJO DE PERRA!"

"¡No insultes al gran Albus Dumbledore!"

"¡Cállate fanático!"gruño Patil desde el otro extremo de la mesa"¡Si era su guardián secreto era el único capaz de saberlo!"señalo a Neville"¡Eso implica que fue quién envió a los Lestrange a por sus padres!"

"¡ES ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, TENDRÍA ALGUNA RAZÓN!"grito"¡MEJOR ÉL QUE EL NOVIO DE PELO GRASIENTO DE LA BESTIA ASQUEROSA!"

"Primero, Miss Evans no es mi novia "dijo una voz fría detrás suya, arruinando sus pantalones "segundo, la clase de pociones con nuestro actual "director" ha llevado a más gente al hospital en unas semanas que la mía en una década y, por último, ella es una dama, no una bestia, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Detención conmigo, 6 meses, de 21:00 a 23:00"susurro Severus"incluyendo fines de semana y festivos, Sr. Weasley. Nos vemos esta noche "miro a la mesa "los demás, seguidme a vuestra primera clase de pociones de verdad".

Antes de levantarse, miro a otra persona y volvió a hablar.

"Gracias, Srta. Evans "la mayoría de los años superiores abrieron la boca incredulidad,¿Snape agradeciendo algo?"Si no lo hubieras indicado, es poco probable que los profesores nos hubiéramos percatado de la barrera en la lechuceria. Por otro lado, ¿podrías hacer algo con la que colocaste en la enfermería?"

"¿La Anti-Albus Dumbledore?"pregunto, haciendo que Ron perdiese la respiración" No sé cómo eliminarla, pero "sus ojos brillaron por un segundo en un tono violeta oscuro "acabo de trasladarla"

"¿Donde?"pregunto Snape. Nunca se sabía lo que podía hacer el viejo loco.

"Ni idea, pero es una cosa de una vez. A partir de ahora será permanente. Creo".

Hubo un grito y todos vieron con asco la elección de ropa interior del director mientras volaba a través de las puertas y caía más allá de las rejas, seguido de los omnipresentes Aulladores.

"Bueno, eso dice todo "susurro mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras seguido por los Leones y Serpientes.

"¿De qué barrera hablaba tu padrino?"pregunto Parkinson a Draco, que no parecía saber. Daphne suspiro y explico que, durante un entrenamiento en el tipo de magia de Morrigan unos días antes, habían detectado la barrera. Como no tenían demasiada idea, iban a pedirle a Flitwick que la revisase, pero Snape recuperado era una mejor opción.

"¿Qué?"pregunto confuso. Varios giraron la cara con interés.

"Es un experto en artes oscuras, por si acaso "respondía Tracy "pero al final no era para tanto"

"Si "continuo Morrigan monótona, asustándoles un poco "solo impedía que cualquier carta que se quejase acerca del director o, por alguna razón, avisase de lo que sea que está en el Tercer Piso saliese. Quito la barrera y tres semanas de correo atrasado fueron de golpe a sus destinos"

Incluso Ron no sabía que decir al respecto. Draco, en cambio, miraba pensativo. Igual fuese una mejor estrategia estar del lado del animal con forma humana.

"Te hemos oído "dijeron las chicas de rojo. Suspiro, preguntándose si alguien ahora tenía intimidad en el castillo.

"Si quieres..."

"Dejad de hacerlo, ¡OS LO SUPLICO!"chillo desesperado. Ellas cumplieron, pero Draco juraría que escuchaba sus risas aunque no moviesen los labios.


	9. Capítulo 9

Mierda, pensó Severus mirando el Plan de Estudios.

No tenía sentido alguno. La mayor parte consistía en práctica sin teoría alguna, diciendo que era un experto acerca del tema y echando a un lado los libros. Además, los puntos de Griffindor habían subido exageradamente.

Agradeció por enésima vez su limpieza completa de pociones y hechizos de compulsión. Con ellos aún probablemente se habría comportado de esa manera. Joder, ya lo había hecho. Por tanto, decidió cuestionar a los alumnos.

"Para comenzar, olvidad todo lo que habéis dado en las últimas semanas"

"Pero..."

"Un punto menos de Griffindor por interrumpir al profesor, Sr. Weasley"gruño"Albus Dumbledore fue aprendiz del gran alquimista Nicolás Flamel y colaboro con él, como indican los cromos. Sin embargo, descubrió los usos de la sangre de dragón prácticamente por casualidad y Nicolás lo acabo echando a patadas del laboratorio debido a las explosiones que provocaba"

Tras eso, comenzó a pasar lista. Cuando acabo, Draco le interrumpió.

"Perdone Señor, pero"indico"no es Evans, sino Potter"

"¿Llevo James Potter a su hija en el vientre?"

"Eh, ¿no?"respondió asqueado ante la posibilidad. Muchos sangre pura tenían expresiones similares.

"No voy a nombrarla por el apellido de un donante de esperma glorificado, cabeza hueca "respondió el profesor, que reía por dentro.

Entonces hizo el discurso de cada año. Un poco exagerado, pero traía interés. Además, lo de cabeza hueca no era un insulto, era la expresión que cualquier profesional de pociones competente daba a sus alumnos. Había que estar ojo avizor en esas clases para que no pasase nada.

Tras unas pocas preguntas a los alumnos, puso en la pizarra las instrucciones de una poción para curar forúnculos y los dividió en parejas. Coloco a Weasley lo más lejos posible de Evans y sus chicas, sabiendo que ponerlos juntos acabaría con un pelirrojo asesinado. Al final la única persona que tuvo que enviar al hospital era Longbotton, aunque tuvo que ampliar hasta final de curso las detenciones de Ronald Weasley por sus quejas y insultos descarados. ¿No podía mantener su boca cerrada?. Incluso los gemelos eran más silenciosos en su clase, a pesar de las bromas.

Suspiro. Iba a ser una semana muy larga.

Halloween.

"Al fin "susurraron para si cuatro voces en el Gran Salón. Durante semanas Hermione, Snape, Daphne y Tracy habían estado pensando a que se refería Morrigan y por que razón tenía que ser en Halloween. No habían avanzado nada, aunque independientemente tenían ciertas ideas acerca de rituales y pociones que solo podían hacerse en el equinoccio de otoño.

Snape había investigado más acerca de Banshees, pero la única información realmente útil vino de libros de fuera de Europa. Lo único que intereso durante años a los británicos era que daño hacían y como matarlas. Como Morrigan había gritado a Malfoy semanas antes, nadie pregunto jamás a un no humano o muggle acerca de si mismos, por lo que toda información podía considerarse inventada o hecha sin investigación, sobre todo la de cierto imbécil rubio que aparecía en las revistas de adolescentes.

Sus descubrimientos habían sido chocantes tanto para el cuerpo estudiantil como para sus compañeros, que simplemente no querían creérselo. Pero viendo a la residente no hacía más que confirmarlo.

Aparentemente estaban relacionadas con veelas, arpías y yuki-onna o mujeres de las escarcha asiáticas, con su forma esquelética siendo su verdadera forma. Podían emplear magia sin varita, supuestamente gracias a técnicas tribales y animismo, junto con pasar por muggles si querían. Sin embargo, había cosas que eran más difíciles de tragar, como su reproducción.

De cada una solo se conocían hembras, aunque los ministerios europeos no paraban de revisar cada tribu buscando machos. Según su información, no existían medio-veelas o cuarto-arpías, sino que cada hembra nacida pertenecía a la raza materna, mientras que un macho siempre será de la raza del padre. Pero, además, en el caso de que no hubiese ningún macho cerca se juntaban y, de alguna manera, se embarazaban entre sí.

Con suerte no tendrían que comprobarlo hasta su sexto o séptimo año.

Otra cosa increíble era su supuesta capacidad para manipular los vientos y volar sin escoba. Eso le había parecido una exageración hasta que la vio entrar por la ventana de la enfermería persiguiendo a su ahijado para obligarle a devolver la recordadora a Longbotton.

Tras ese incidente todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque ella insinuó que debían renovar las escobas. Por desgracia, las reformas que ella había aconsejado solo podían hacerse si el Consejo Escolar la aprobaba y casi todos estaban en el bolsillo de Malfoy o no se atrevían a hacer nada contra Albus, quién ahora se encontraba en detención domiciliaria en una habitación de Cabeza de Puerco. Igual podían cambiar algo tras el juicio, si lo enviaban a Azkaban, claro. Si Lucius iba en el mismo bote entonces todos estaban a gusto.

"¡TROLL!"grito Quirrell entrando a toda prisa por la puerta"¡TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS!"

Mierda, pensó Snape mientras el tonto se desmayaba. Suerte que todo el mundo estaba allí...¿y esos gritos? Los profesores salieron, la mayoría por el troll. El comprobaría el chucho.

Unos minutos más tarde y un forcejeo para liberar su pierna se movió hacia los baños donde el troll había sido escuchado. Lo que vio allí lo dejo tan paralizado como al resto de sus compañeros.

"¿Pettigrew?"susurro totalmente confundido, mirando el cuerpo menudo del mago siendo usado de...de...

"Mierda"gruño alguien detrás "y yo que creía que había tenido sexo duro con mi tío"

Al darse la vuelta vieron a un grupo de Griffindors de Primer Año dirigidos por un visiblemente enfermo Percy. La única razón por la que aún era un Prefecto después del primer día era Dumbledore y ya estaba fuera de cuestión. Evidentemente había sido Morrigan quién dijo eso. McGonagall iba ya a quitar puntos por las palabrotas cuando la paro.

"Weasley,¿cuales fueron sus ordenes?"

"Según el decreto escolar número 127, los Prefectos llevarán a sus alumnos a las salas comunes ante cualquier emergencia..."

"¡SE MENOS IDIOTA!"le riño Morrigan a su lado"¡DIJERON QUE NOS QUEDÁSEMOS EN EL SALÓN!"

"Correcto "dijo Flitwick, algo enfurecido"Dígame señorita, ¿alguno de los otros prefectos se movió?"

"No "respondio Ron Weasley tras ellos "enorme amasijo de traidores..."

"Si pregunta "interrumpió Tracy"Cedric no quería tomar ningún riesgo, Penélope insistió en obedecer a los profesores y Flint..., bueno, no quería tener a sus compañeros cerca del Troll"

"Son solo serpientes, no es como si importasen "rosmo Ron.

"Para vuestra información "dijo Snape, tratando de tranquilizarse"la sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras junto a la de Hupplepuff, pero es evidente que el animal estaba más cerca de las otras dos casas. 100 puntos menos de Griffindor, Percy, por arriesgar la vida de tus compañeros sin pensar en las consecuencias y la revocación de tu estado de Chico Cabeza y Prefecto permanentemente. Ronald, quince puntos menos por tan poca empatía para tus compañeros estudiantes y detenciones..."

Un momento, ¿de verdad pensaba acumular detenciones con este crió mimado hasta que saliera del colegio? Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente, pero no era suyo. Frunció el ceño. Habían hablado horas enteras entre los dos acerca de ello y incluso a él le parecía excesivo. Necesitaría una excusa. Esta idea sí que era suya. Si, podía funcionar. Sonrió y estremeció al chico.

"Te anulo todas las detenciones conmigo "él respiro aliviado "y se las traspaso a Bins." Un rayo brillo en el cielo nocturno por la ventana del baño y se oyó un trueno a lo lejos. Apropiado, pensó. Todos lo miraban con expresiones que iban de sorpresa a horror.

"Si preguntáis, no puedo pasarme mis tardes haciendo detenciones "miro fijamente a Neville, que intentaba hacerse más pequeño "cuando necesito tiempo para darle clases particulares a Longbotton"

El susodicho se desmayo. Muchos callaron, excepto cierto pelirrojo"¿El squib? ¿Puede hacer pociones?"

"Los MUGGLES pueden hacer pociones "le respondió, enfatizando la palabra Muggles"y diez puntos menos por interrumpir. Ahora debemos usar el Flu y llamar a los Aurores" Ese cadáver planteaba demasiadas preguntas sobre los sucesos de esa noche hace once años. ¿Otra trama de Dumbledore? Posiblemente. El chucho sarnoso era padrino de la niña después de todo. Además, si pudo perdonar a James, también podía perdonarlo. Lupin no tenia culpa en su estado transformado.

Incluso si no lograba nada, sacarse esos rencores de encima lo estaba llenando de alivio.

Varias horas más tarde se deslizo fuera de las mazmorras y subió a la encrucijada del Tercer Piso. Previamente les había dado justificaciones a las cuatro chicas por si se encontraban con Filch o su maldita gata, así que no debía haber demasiados problemas.

Cuando llego, encontró a Morrigan encendiendo velas y colocándolas en círculo alrededor de un pentagrama lleno de runas. Las otras chicas ya estaban allí. Cuando acabo con las velas, les indico que se situasen uno en cada esquina. Entonces comenzó el dolor de cabeza.

Ella les envió las instrucciones directamente a sus mentes y ellos cantaron con los ojos cerrados. La lengua en la que hablaban era completamente desconocida, pero algo en el fondo de sus cabezas les indicaba que era vieja, muy vieja. La lengua y la música de las primeras estrellas y galaxias.

Cada silaba significaba algo que no debía ser, un concepto imposible para la comprensión humana. Colores vivientes. Objetos hechos de sonido. Seres nacidos de emociones y creencia. Cosas que habitaban más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

Un viento frió empezó a soplar, cubriendo el suelo de hielo. Todos los durmientes soñaron con lo que vino antes, ahora y después a la vez solo para olvidarlo y comenzar de nuevo. Solo los gemelos Weasley se dieron cuenta de su ausencia al ver su mapa en ese momento. Porque cinco personas acababan de desaparecer de la existencia ante ellos.


End file.
